A Booondocks Tale
by KrisB.723
Summary: Summary's inside...hope you enjoy!
1. First Day of School and the Killing

**A Boondocks Tale**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Setting: Freeman House; Silver Springs, Maryland

Date: September 2ND, 2010

Time: 6:37 A.M.

Chapter One

School Days and the Killing

_Huey Freeman_…

"WAKE UP!" After hearing my Public Enemy ringtone blaring on my bedside table, I grabbed my phone and was about to curse out the person who decided to call me thirty-seven minutes passed the hour when the loud and cheerful voice of Jazmine DuBois yelled in my right ear. No I'm lying, it wasn't a yell…it was a fucking scream! And Jazmine DuBois wasn't usual the early type, the fact that she was even awake surprised me. This was after the initial yell of course. I knotted my brow in furrow and then I answered her in a groggy voice.

"Jazmine, its 6:37 in the fucking morning! Why are you calling me?" I asked in an even tone, which I still managed to have even if I wanted to get up for another eight minutes. It was the first day of school and it was my last year of high school, along with Jazmine. We're the only two out of our friends who are advancing a year early. When we first got to know each other when we were ten and I had first moved into the neighborhood. While I thought Jazmine was a bubbly, ten-year-old who irked my nerves constantly, when she was in a classroom, she was known as the second smartest person in our whole class. She used to be the first, but I cleared her of that title after my first two weeks in Mr. Edison's 5TH grade class.

By the time we got to middle school and passed our entrance exams with flying colors (and convincing the principal and the school administrative that we did not copy off each other since I was in the back and she was up front), we skipped the sixth grade and bumped right to seventh. By the time we got to high school, we did struggle a little during September and October, but by the end of the fall semester we were the still the top two and we were the _youngest_ two in the whole school.

I wanted to kill Jazmine, but until my birthday in January I had to deal with her driving me everywhere. Jazmine's sixteenth birthday was back in July, so she had gotten her drivers' license _and_ her parents, Tom and Sarah DuBois got her a silver Prius as a last year of high school gift. To be honest, Tom basically spoiled his only daughter. When he realized that she was skipping a grade, he got her a laptop that wasn't even on market. When she entered high school, he got her a gold bracelet that she couldn't even wear to school because he was afraid somebody would take it. I wondered what he would get her as a graduation gift.

"Come on, Huey it's the first day of school!" She urged. During the summer, you couldn't get her up at the time she would usual get up, which was noon. You would usual have to drag her out of bed by her feet and then pile on top of her to make sure she was up, but when September rolled around, she would be the perkiest girl I knew. I hated that. I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was now 6:42, so it didn't matter if I had went back to sleep, I would've gotten up in three minutes anyway.

"I'll meet you by your car in fifteen minutes." I hung up the phone and mumbled to myself as I grabbed my bathroom towel from the foot of my bed and headed towards the bathroom. As I walked passed my brother, Riley's room I saw that his bed was empty. I wasn't the least bit surprised, but I thought that he would've been smarter and actually stayed in the room, it's the first day of school after all and Jazmine promised him a ride.

But it didn't faze me, because he always did this no matter how much I tried to lecture him about aiming higher instead of ending up in jail or even worse…dead. After taking a shower and getting dressed in the usual attire, a black hoodie wth a white shirt underneath and cargo pants. My dark brown Afro was still wet from my shower and after grabbing my phone and book bag, I walked downstairs. Nobody else was up yet, because it was 6:57 in the morning. My granddad, Robert Freeman didn't wake till 10:30 and if it was the weekend or a holiday, Riley wasn't up till 6:00 at night.

There was no time for me to grab an apple for a quick breakfast, so I just walked out the door and into the late summer air. Across the street, the extremely perky Jazmine DuBois was sitting on the hood of her newborn car. Her strawberry blonde hair was now curly, instead of in those two puffballs that assured people that she came from a mixed family. Tom DuBois was part Scottish, but her mother was Irish. This made Jazmine a catholic automatically, but I was still friends with her. And I couldn't find better academic competitor. Her eyes were still wide and green, sparking in the early morning sun like diamonds. Some people say that she had a flicker of gold in her eyes, but I couldn't see it.

Her skin was a light caramel, which was a total contrast to my dark mocha. And she was also an excellent sparring partner, considering that I've taught her everything I knew from back when we were ten and people were making fun of her because people called her a nerd and she needed a little backbone. This in return has given her well-toned abs, which she also used for gymnastics and a body that made most boys weep over. And sometimes she showed it off well.

Today, she was wearing a dark purple, ruffled skirt that reached to her calves with a sky blue hoodie with a black outlining that was over a bright pink V-neck top. Her hair was pinned in a upsweep bun and she was wearing bright blue flats with a white bow on the top of the each flat. They weren't that big, but they weren't that small either.

"Why are you so bright?" I asked her. "Don't you consider the fact that I might be color-blind by the time we get to school?"

"Huey, it's the first day," Jazmine said as I walked over to the passenger side and getting in. Her car still had that new car smell because she wiped the front of the car every other day and vacuumed it last week so it would be clean for today. And she wouldn't let anybody eat in the car, drinking in the car was fine and we could bring food inside, but wasn't allowed to eat it until we were back home.

"So? Most people can go color-blind by looking at an overly bright outfit that the other person is wearing. And why is that skirt so damn short, are you trying to get me to beat up some jackass who smacks you on the ass as he's walking by?" I lectured. Jazmine rolled her eyes as she started the Prius. Even though she was use to me lecturing not only her, but everyone else we knew, she hated it. And I never sugarcoated everything either, I always told everything straight, not caring if I hurt the person's feelings or not.

Jazmine on the other hand, she could've been the nicest person you ever meet. Even though her sarcasm was on the same level as mine's, the only time she used it was whenever she was mad. When she wasn't busy being mad, she talked to anybody and everybody, including strangers. She would hug people if they were feeling down on their luck, sit down and talk out their problems with them, and prevented me from saying anything. She was afraid that I would make them feel worst.

"Huey, it's a hoodie and a skirt it's not the sun, first of all. Second of all, the boys will not be all over me because they think that we're dating. And finally, the last time I checked, I could handle myself because I've been sparring for the past six years of my life thanks for a certain afro-headed boy named Freeman," she said with a smirk.

"Wait, people think we're dating?" I asked as Jazmine pulled out her driveway.

"Let it go, Freeman its only a rumor."

After that, the conversation became slim, until we arrived at our ultimate hell…Woodcrest High.

OK, I might be exaggerating, but in a way it's true. It got remodeled a year before Jazmine and I came, so its suppose to be somewhat better looking. And in a way, it is. Woodcrest High was made up of walls of glass so you can get a view outside, and everyone passing whether by cars or walking can look at the students while we're transacting to our classes. And just because the cafeteria has better food doesn't mean I'm going to eat it. They still made mostly meat products and even the salads had pieces of chicken in it but this year Jazmine and I would go to this new grocery store called Martin's that's opening everywhere on the East Coast and make our own salads at their salad bar.

Jazmine found a space somewhere in the middle of the student parking lot and we got out, exploring the 50 or so cars that were already there. They were mostly made of juniors and seniors and they were just lobbying around, talking about their summers. The school was mostly made of snobby, white kids with 25 percent African American and ten percent Hispanic. When it came to graduation, every white kid passed whether they worked hard or not, but it was difficult for the rest of the school population. Which made Jazmine and I work extra hard so we could beat the white kids and graduate as salutatorian and valedictorian and the youngest ones within in the state of Maryland.

In my six (almost seven) years in Woodcrest, the neighborhood Jazmine and I have spent our early teen and teenage years, we learned that no matter how big the houses are, if you live in the Boondocks, then you don't have much of a chance of getting out. Jazmine and I live in the Boondocks along with my other best friend, Michael Caesar, but we just called him Caesar. His girlfriend, Cindy 'Big Mouth' MacPhearson lived in the suburban Woodcrest.

Cindy was Jazmine's girl pal, which meant that whenever he didn't want to hear about girly things, Cindy was always there. But no matter how much Jazmine liked her, I hated her. She was a white girl with long, golden blonde hair that was always braided in two ponytails and icy blue eyes that made her well known as the 'Ice Bitch' of the junior class. Caesar had this huge crush on her and they started dating at the end of their sophomore year. And it was probably Cindy's big mouth that told anybody who listened that Jazmine and I should go out because we're the only sixteen year olds who are graduating a year head of our class in the history of Woodcrest High.

"So see anybody new?" I asked Jazmine coolly as she scanned the parking lot. We were headed towards the east entrance of the school, near the cafeteria where they were making scrambled eggs with the cheese melted inside and sausage links.

"Stop being mean," she warned me even though I was never going to change. "And no I don't see anybody new." And with that, we walked inside and went looking for our lockers.

* * *

11:45 A.M.

When the lunch bell rung, I walked out of Advance Physics and headed towards the student parking lot, waiting for Jazmine to come out so I can get something to eat. I survived the first day of school with nothing to eat and no sign of Riley. I knew Riley was the notorious type who loved to skip school, but he never missed the first day before. I figured that he was probably at home, sleep so I didn't let me bother me. As I leaned against Jazmine's Prius, I looked at her license plate that her Dad did. Under the Maryland sign, Jazmine's license plate read her nickname throughout middle school that now only her Dad called her: Jazi. I rolled my eyes because I knew that she would choose that name, its too obvious.

"Hello." I looked up from reading Jazmine's license plate and saw a girl whom I never seen before. She was definitely new, because I didn't think that she would last a day the way she looked like. This girl had curly, jet-black hair and pure blood red eyes with pale white skin. And the weird part about it, her red eyes complimented the paleness of her skin very well. She was wearing a black, lacy Goth dress with black boots.

"What?" I asked her.

"Is that your car because it's blocking me in," the girl said, pointing to the black Hummer that was beside Jazmine's Prius on the right. I gave her a look.

"Does this look like my car?" I asked her pointedly. Then I pointed to her vanity plate. "And my name isn't Jazi either, I am not a girl."

"Well do you at least have the keys to the car to move it?" she asked. I didn't know if she was Goth or not, but either way she wasn't very smart.

"If I had the keys, then I shouldn't be standing here now would I?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. "So no I do not have the keys to this car." Right on cue, Jazmine walked up towards us, her head down in her purse looking for her car keys. She found them and looked up, noticing the tension between me and the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jazmine DuBois and this is my best friend, Huey Freeman. What seems to be the problem?" she asked walking up to the potential Goth girl and shaking hands with her. Goth girl gave her a look and Jazmine quickly released her hand.

"Can you please move your car?" I asked her before Goth girl opened her mouth.

"Sure, lets go we have an hour-long lunch," Jazmine said. Jazmine and I got in her car and she started it up, driving out the parking lot and down the street towards Martin's.

It took us fifteen minutes to get our salads and heading back to Woodcrest High, where we saw Goth girl again this time in the cafeteria. We went and sat with Caesar and Cindy, who were eating the cafeteria's version of hotdogs and fries. It looked disgusting from where Jazmine and I sat opposite of them. Cindy and Caesar were about the most nauseating couple in Woodcrest High. Other couples would make out under the stairwells that led to the gym or under the bleachers of the football field, but Cindy and Caesar made out right in front of us in the cafeteria. Here's how they did it, they would feed each other something off that disgusting food and then after they swallow, they would kiss. It was hard to for Jazmine and I to stomach our lunches because of them.

"I'm telling you Jaz, you and Huey would make a perfect couple," Cindy said after she and Caesar stopped having their kiss-fest. There she was, running her big mouth and as much as I hated saying it, Cindy was better making out with Caesar. At least she as quiet then.

"Huey and I are just friends, nothing more and nothing less," Jazmine said. "And besides, Huey's doesn't have any emotions to date anybody." I looked over my shoulder and saw Goth girl walking towards us. I rolled my eyes and tapped on her shoulder. She looked up.

"Oh no, now what?" she asked worried. When she was close, she paused in front of us.

"Yes?" I asked tentatively.

"Kentigerna Lucas…that's my name if you still wanted to know," she said.

"Oh OK. Cool."

"Hey, your in my Biology class aren't you?" Cindy asked her.

"What threw you off?" Kentigerna asked. Damn, what kind of crack was her mother smoking? Who the hell names their child Kentigerna and there was no way in hell she was from Scotland or Ireland, she looked too American. No offense to her.

"Well your name is kinda silly," Cindy said.

"Whatever, I just wanted to tell you my name, if you don't like it then whatever, I don't give a crap." And with that, Kentigerna walked off. Jazmine shot Cindy a dirty look before the bell rung indicating that first lunch was over.

The only class Jazmine and I shared was Home Economics. There was no electives that interested me in anyway, so it was either Japanese or Home Ec and I didn't need another year of Japanese under my belt, so they put me in Home Ec. Jazmine wanted to take Home Ec so she could be a better cook than her mother, something that I wasn't going to argue with because Sarah DuBois couldn't cook to save her life. Riley made this clear when we were ten and invited the DuBoises over for dinner one night.

"Alright my twenty, welcome to Home Ec for beginners. I don't know if my seniors will be taking their experiences with them to college or if my juniors will be taking my advance class next year, but how in the hell should I know its only September." Our teacher's name was Mrs. Whitfield and she wasn't the most optimistic person in the school. She was a decent-looking white person, with dark brown hair and sky blue eyes that matched Jazmine's hoodie.

"This is Home Ec and you will not only learn how to cook, but you will also learn business, how to manage your home, and by being in this class you've automatically signed up for the FBLA, which stands for Future Business Leaders of America if you did not know. Do not give me that look Mr. Freeman, being in stuff like this will look good on your college applications, especially if your going to sign up for every black college in America. I want you to sign that and bring it back on Thursday, that's when I will see you all again. If you don't want to be in the club, then go to the principal's office and rearrange your classes. If you remain in this class, then I will see you _with_ that form and twenty dollars on Thursday."

"You can't force us to do something we don't want to do," I said as I took a form from Jazmine's hand. It wasn't a single form, it was more like a packet.

"Freeman, I don't have time to hear this. I don't have the patience to hear this and if you start, then I'm sending you to the principal's office the second you open your mouth," she said. "Its bad enough that your brother didn't come to class first minute, I don't need you telling me how to run a class when I am much older and much wiser than you are."

"But its not right, you shouldn't force us to do something we don't want to do and don't compare me to Riley," I said. "Its not my fault he wasn't in class and besides, I haven't seen him since Sunday."

"Don't bring your personal problems here, Freeman."

"Who's bringing their personal problems? I'm not because I told you, I am not Riley guardian. If you want to talk to someone in my family about Riley's whereabouts, then talk to my granddad not me." Jazmine looked at me along with the rest of the class. Mrs. Whitfield walked over to her desk and wrote on the pink referral. She then held it out towards the door and I got my stuff together and walked out the classroom, referral in hand.

Five minutes later, I was in Principal Anderson's office, waiting for Granddad to come and talk to him about my 'so-called' outburst. I was mad, because I didn't do anything, Mrs. Whitfield was just mad because Riley didn't come to class. When Granddad came, he looked mad…probably because he was missing some cutie pie on BET.

"Damnit boy! I was looking at a cutie pie on BET and I get a call from the principal, telling me that your acting out and Riley didn't show up for any classes!" Granddad said as soon as he sat down. Told you.

"To be honest Mr. Freeman, Huey didn't do anything wrong. Mrs. Whitfield just wanted him out of the classroom," Mr. Anderson said. "But we need to know when the last time you saw Riley, because Huey stated that he hasn't seen him since Sunday."

"He went over his friend Ed Wuncler the 3RD house and he hasn't been back since," Granddad said. "I was sure that he would've been here so I could whup his ass when he gets home. He know he can't be out for that long without my consent."

"Well, if he doesn't show up for his first day by Friday then we'll have no choice but to expel him for the year, which means that he'll be held back by his sophomore year. Huey, you may go back to class, we'll deal with Mrs. Whitfield later. Mr. Freeman, would you mind staying for a little while longer, we would like to discuss Riley's grades from Woodcrest Middle."

I got up and grabbed my book bag, only opening the office door and saw Jazmine waiting outside. I forgot that seniors left at 1:30 and hour ahead of the lower classmen or seniors who rode the bus home.

"Your not suspended are you?" she asked me as we headed towards the student parking lot. "Because if you are, it would be a first."

"I'm not suspended, Mrs. Whitfield just wanted me out the classroom," I said. "Can we please go to the Hill and hope that Riley's there?"

"Sure."

* * *

7:15 P.M.

"Boy! Did you brother walk in the door yet?" Granddad asked me. He was mad when he walked in Mr. Anderson's office at school, but he was _pissed_ when he came home around 3:30. He was nice to Jazmine though, he thought of her as a daughter so he didn't show her his mood, but the moment she left, which was around six, Granddad went off. He told me that Riley _barely_ got by last year and the school was finding any reason to expel him or send him back to the 8TH grade, so Granddad was now in his room, waiting for Riley to walk through the door.

I stayed downstairs and finished my homework, it was a lot minus Home Ec since I got kicked out for no apparent reason. By the time I finished, I walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for something to eat that didn't have any meat in it. I ended up fixing some tofu and rice and was about to start eating when someone knocked on the door. I answered the door and saw it was two policemen. One was black and the other was white. Aw hell I do not need this shit tonight.

"Granddad, the police is here!" I shouted at the top of the stairs. Granddad rushed downstairs and then sent me upstairs so he could talk to them alone. I didn't have a good feeling about those policemen being there, but I obeyed Granddad and headed upstairs, food in hand. I was reading an article on the Internet when my phone vibrated beside me. Immediately seeing that it was Jazmine, I picked it up.

"What's going on? Did Riley come back home?" she asked in her worried voice. Jazmine thought of Riley as a brother since I was her best friend. The thought of something being wrong with him scared her more than it scared me or Granddad.

"No, but here are two policemen downstairs with Granddad," I said.

"That's not good. I hope nothing bad happens to Riley."

"Your not the only one." I looked out the window and saw the two policemen getting back in their police car and drive off. I put Jazmine on hold and walked downstairs to saw Granddad down on his knees on the floor, crying.

"Granddad, you can't be on your knees they'll go bad," I warned him. I helped him up and walked him to the living room. That's when I noticed the blank look in Granddad's eyes. "Granddad…what's going on? What happened to Riley?"

"Boy…your brother's dead and I never got to say goodbye." I didn't want to believe it at first, but seeing the seriousness and the emptiness in Granddad's eyes, I knew he wasn't kidding like he always was. And to think, six hours ago, Granddad wanted to kill Riley for bad grades and skipping school. Now all he wanted was his youngest grandson back.

* * *

Setting: Cooperson's Funeral Estate; Chicago, Illinois

Date: September 16TH, 2010

Time: 10:30 A.M.

When I was younger, my great Aunt Cookie insisted that every Freeman that passed must be buried in our hometown of Chicago. Cooperson's Funeral Estate was a place I was very familiar with, it was where my Mom, Carmen Winston-Freeman, was buried when she was in her car crash back when I was eight. My Dad, Shawn Freeman, was currently in jail for a drug deal that went wrong when the guy he was dealing with turned out to be an undercover cop and sent my Dad to jail for exactly 10 years. I was six when it happened. My Mom was devastated and she was never the same after she saw him police officers take him to Illinois State prison. I never visited him once, but I had a great resemblance to him. I had this brownish black Afro and the wine-colored eyes that Riley and I both acquired. His skin was darker than mine's, which Riley acquired as we got older. Our skin colors told us apart, other than that, Riley and I could've been twins. _Could've been_ is the key phrase.

Riley took up a life of crime, just like Dad did when he was sixteen. Only difference between Riley and Dad was that Riley got shot and killed by the biggest gang lord in Woodcrest and Dad was just sent to jail by a white police officer. Granddad and I let the DuBoises come with us, since they were practically like family and deep down I knew that I needed Jazmine right now. Even if I didn't want to admit it.

When it came down to planning Riley's funeral, I did every last detail…from informing the family, to finding the right date for Riley's burial, to even planning the wake after the funeral. The wake will be at aunt Cookie's house, where Granddad and I was staying the week of Riley's funeral. The Monday that Granddad and I left, I knew he was in bad shape to drive Dorothy, Granddad's pimped-out car, so after wrestling for the keys (I know its shameful, but he wouldn't budge) I drove the four-hour drive from Maryland to Chicago.

Once we pulled up to aunt Cookie's house, she opened the door immediately and gave us each a big hug. Her eyes were red from crying as I could imagine, but she still led us inside and showed us to our rooms. After getting settled in, I walked downstairs to the kitchen, where aunt Cookie fixed me a portobello mushroom sandwich with extra lettuce. It was a favorite of mine.

(A/N: I didn't know if Huey liked portobello mushrooms, but I know it's a veggie, so it should be OK. If not, then let me know and I won't be offended).

"I think you should go to State and let your father know," she told me once I started eating. I almost choked and gave her a glare. "Huey, he's your father and Robert will be happy to see him."

"He gets out soon, he can find a way to Maryland," I stated coldly because I knew that seeing his son-in-law will make Granddad even more upset than he already was.

Dealing with Riley's death was hard enough, but he wasn't eating or talking to younger women on MySpace like he usually did or just being hard on me about graduating. He was just quiet and weak. I knew Granddad and Riley got along, but I never thought Riley's death will take this much toll on him.

"Huey."

"Aunt Cookie, I've agreed with everything you ever told me, but I will not go to State and tell my father, who will be getting out of jail on _my_ sixteenth birthday that his youngest son has passed. He can visit his grave once he's out," I said in my even tone.

"Huey, he misses you terribly. He's thought about you and his boys ever since you visited that one time when you were nine and after your mother passed. It was the last _and_ only time you saw him. He'll love to see how much you've grown," aunt Cookie said.

"Why do I have this feeling that you already did something, but your just stalling to tell me," I said looking up from the paper that I was reading.

"Your father got out for good behavior and he's been staying here for the past month," aunt Cookie. I choked on my sandwich as the backdoor opened and I was face-to-face with my father, Shawn Freeman.

The replica between us was uncanny, ever after all these years we've been apart. His Afro was just as tall as mine, but tied in a ponytail and his wine-colored eyes looked shocked. He was wearing a simple outfit, a pair of blue jeans with a white tee and black working boots. His tee was a little spotty, which indicated that he was working.

"What the hell is he doing here? The only reason Mom went insane was because his fucking ass was in jail!" I shouted standing up.

"Huey that is enough. Now he is your father and I want you to respect him, even if you are here for a week," aunt Cookie told me. I didn't want him here, but aunt Cookie was right as usual. He was my father and I had to respect him, no matter how much I hated him. And just because he's here doesn't mean I had to like him.

Jazmine and her family stayed at a nearby hotel, so I didn't see her until the day of the funeral. She was wearing a pencil thin black skirt with a long-sleeved black shirt, black stockings, and black heels. Her hair was silky and the top was hidden under a black hat that her mother got for her, with black veil that covered her bloodshot green eyes. She sat beside me in the front row and cried the whole time.

Granddad was still in his quiet phase, but he wasn't happy with my father being at the funeral. He shed silent tears as the preacher talked. After he had said his peace and the choir sung, it was my turn. I was responsible to give Riley's eulogy, I don't why because he didn't like me, but I was asked to give the eulogy so here I was….overlooking almost a hundred people from our family. When I got up to the podium all the thoughts about Riley dying and Dad being here sunk in. My Dad was probably the reason why Riley started his six-year crime spree of stealing and three-month spree of drug dealing. Whilst I hated my Dad, Riley envied him. I never knew that envying somebody so much could kill you. In a way it was Riley's stupidity for still believing in him, as I've stopped when I was nine.

I didn't know what to say that would respect Riley, but also let everyone know the truth about who Riley Escobar Freeman really was. Everyone thought I was going to faint or cry, but I was just gathering my thoughts. And then, after much stalling, I finally knew what to say.

"Riley Escobar Freeman was not the perfect person, this we all knew. He hung around with the wrong crowd and after warning him about it for the past fourteen years, look at where we are. We're at his funeral, his fucking funeral. I mean, he was hardheaded, stubborn, called every woman he walked by bitch and who knows whose been fucking him ever since he learned how to use his dick for more than pissing. And lets face it, he wasn't the smartest person either because he never showed up for his classes or for that matter _school_! And when he did, he always found ways to get suspended.

"But despite all of that…he was still my only brother. When my Mom died and before we went to live with my grandfather, I took care of Riley. At the age of nine, I thought I could support Riley and myself without any help. I wanted to get a job and pay all the bills, because I thought I was too smart to finish elementary school. I just cared about making sure Riley was OK when it came to taking care of him. My granddad came two days later and after seeing my father one last time while he was in jail, we moved to Maryland. After we moved there, I felt like I still had to take care of Riley, even though granddad was our main provider. I wanted to give him advice about things that he'll need in his future, but he never listened. He was just worried about himself and like I stated earlier, we're now at his funeral.

"I guess that what I'm trying to say is that no matter how much of a pain in the ass he was, he was still my little brother. He was still Robert Freeman's grandson. He was still friends with a lot of people, some who couldn't be here because of school, but they were still his friend and they missed him, but not as nearly as enough as I do." There wasn't a dry eye in the house by the time I was done, except for probably my own. I sat down beside Jazmine, who took another tissue from her pack of Kleenex and wiped her eyes. Damn, she really missed Riley. Then I saw something-or rather someone-in the graveyard…I saw Kentigerna and she just looked right back at me.

**FIRST OF ALL, I WANTED TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO SapphireStones WHOSE STORIES KICKED ME OUT OF MY WRITER'S BLOCK! READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Revelations

A Boondocks Story

KrisB.723

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Setting: The Freeman House

Date: September 29TH, 2010

Time: 6:15 P.M.

Chapter Two

Revalations

_Jazmine DuBois_…

"Huey, I'm telling you for the last time that Kentigerna Lucas wasn't at Riley's funeral!" I told Huey for the last time, slamming my 012 Advance Placement English workbook shut, seeing as though I couldn't concentrate, because ever since Riley's funeral, Huey's been talking about how 'Goth girl' Kentigerna Lucas was staring at him after his eulogy. And things hadn't been well with Mr. Freeman either, he had became very sick, which resulted Huey in trying to find a job…_anywhere_.

Cindy said that she saw him filling an application for Burger King yesterday when she stopped in for a Whopper with cheese. Huey couldn't stand meat and it's been like that since he was learned how to eat solid foods, so I knew things were bad. And that Cindy was probably lying about the Burger King thing. But even though things are terrible right now, he still managed to keep his place at the top of the senior class. I hated him for that, because it feels as though I've been busting my ass twice as hard to keep up with him. I use to just breeze through my studies without worrying about studying for tests and whatnot, but then Huey showed up and changed everything.

"OK, you didn't see her from where you were sitting, but she was there!" Huey argued back. I didn't know what was going on with Huey, he usually didn't argue about seeing the unnatural. I was sitting beside Huey the whole time and I never saw Kentigerna Lucas, because I knew it was impossible for her to even get passed the doors of the funeral house. Riley's funeral had been private, only family and certain friends of the family was allowed, and since we knew very little of Kentigerna Lucas, there was no possible way in hell she could've been behind the podium.

"Are you OK, Huey? I mean, you're usual not the type who'll let something as trivial as this overcome you," I said taking Huey by the hand and giving him a look of pure worry.

"Jazmine, I'm fine!" he said taking his hand away from mine. "I just can't believe that _you_ of all people don't believe me."

"Because it doesn't make sense, that's why!" I shouted as the doorbell rung. Huey stood up and walked out the kitchen, down to the front hall when the doorbell rung again. I peered over from the living room and saw the man who looked just like Huey standing at the door.

"What're you doing here?" Huey asked the man, his voice laced with venom. The man was wearing a pair of black jeans with a crisp, white shirt and black dress shoes. My noisy side was going to be the death of me, so I walked over to the living room window and saw a taxicab waiting out front. I wondered if Huey would send the man back. The man also had two suitcases at his feet. Huey was still waiting for an answer, so he let the man in.

"Jazmine, go home," Huey ordered me.

"You'd promise you'll help with my Ancient Civilization homework," I said pouting. Huey gave me one of his look and I gathered my books.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I heard the man ask Huey. Huey muttered something under his breathe and I left before he exploded.

"See you in the morning, Huey. Call me later." Once I left the house, I heard Huey Freeman explode and all I wanted to know was if that man was related to Huey in any way or was it just a weird resemblance.

* * *

"Are you OK?" I asked Huey later that night. It was close to eleven, the time I had to be off my phone and into the bed, but I couldn't help but notice how strange Huey was acting. He called me around 8:30, while I was still struggling to figure out Ancient fucking History, and for the past two and a half hours, he's been real quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just that my Dad, the man you saw earlier, is living here now thanks to my _brilliant_ aunt Cookie," Huey said on the other end. "He's sleeping in Riley's room."

"That's great, you've never mentioned your father before," I said not taking in the sarcasm in his voice.

"Jazmine, my father's been in jail since I was six and my Mom died because he was in jail!" Huey argued back. Oh, now I can see why Huey was making things up about seeing Kentigerna Lucas at the funeral, he was probably thinking about his father and needed something to get his mind off things. When I pointed this out to Huey, however he decided to set me straight…yet again.

"Jazmine for the last time, I saw her at the damned funeral! She was standing by a tree, watching me give an eulogy about my brother and I didn't see her until I was back in my damned seat!" he told me.

"Look, I didn't see her, even if she was there, why was she there?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask her tomorrow when I see her in the morning, hanging out with the other Goths," he said. I sighed and looked at the time. It was 11:45, so I told Huey goodnight and went to bed, leaving my Ancient History homework untouched until tomorrow when I came back home.

* * *

Setting: Woodcrest High School

Date: September 30TH, 2010

Time: 7:45 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"Your going to ask her, aren't you?" Caesar asked me the next morning. He was standing at the locker beside mine as I opened mine and put in the books I brought home with me so I could do my homework. I took out my Advance Physics textbook, and my Statistics textbook and workbook. Caesar was carrying his Chemistry textbook and his English 11 textbook and workbook was in his book bag. I told Caesar, hoping that he would believe me unlike Jazmine, who thought I lost my mind because of Riley's dead.

"Yes," I said. Her locker was in front of Jazmine and mine's homeroom, Mrs. Garcia's Advance Spanish class. After placing my backpack on my shoulder, I walked over to Kentigerna, but then she noticed me and went inside Mrs. Garcia's dead classroom. I followed her and closed the door behind her. Mrs. Garcia had a key, she would open the door when she arrived. I closed the binds so nobody could see us talking and then overlooked her.

She was wearing dark purple ruffle tiered skirt with a black bow tied at the side and a black tee with a pair of white angel wings stitched on the back. And as usual, she was wearing a pair of black boots. Her hair was cascading down to her shoulders and her red eyes looked mad.

"What do you want Freeman?" she asked me, holding her books to her chest. I saw one that looked even more ancient as my Ancient Civilization textbook.

"Where were you the day of my brother's funeral?" I asked her jumping straight to the point. I didn't want to waste anytime and I didn't want Mrs. Garcia walking in on our conversation.

"I was at home on the day of your brother's funeral, Freeman. Why would I go all the way to Chicago to see a funeral?" I looked at her, wondering if she realized the mistake that she made. She stomped her foot in frustration when she realized what she did.

"I never told you where the funeral was," I said. "What were you doing there, Kentigerna and before you answer that question, I want you to know what its not a good idea to lie to me."

"I wasn't at that funeral," she lied.

"I didn't say where the funeral was, I told you not to lie to me. Look, just tell me why you were at the funeral and I won't bother you anymore," I said. I was serious, I just wanted to know why she was at Riley's funeral. I didn't care what she did for the rest of the year, I was just curious. And I wanted to prove to Jazmine that I wasn't crazy.

"I wasn't there! I don't know what—or who—you saw but it wasn't me! Now will you please move, I have to get to class." Kentigerna stormed pasted me and walked out the room, dropping something behind her. It was her ancient book, but by the time I've walked over to pick it up, she was long gone lost within the crowd of students. Out of curiosity, I turned the book over and read the title. _Wiccan Spells Through the Ages_. What kind of crack was this girl on?

* * *

"Home gurl is tripping," Cindy said during lunch. I was planning on returning Kentigerna's book, but she hasn't been seen since this morning. I wanted to open the book during my morning classes, but went against it because I didn't want to know anything weird. I didn't feel like eating today, so I went in the cafeteria with Caesar and Cindy, who were eating really greasy cheese pizza with chicken Caesar salad. Good thing they weren't feeding each other, because I wasn't on the mood for that shit today. "I knew something was up with the girl, I just didn't know what."

"It could be just reading material," Caesar questioned. I gave Caesar a doubtful look as Jazmine walked over, carrying two Portobello mushroom sandwiches. I should've known that she wouldn't let me go long without eating, so out of reluctance, I took the sandwich from her hand. She then noticed the book that Cindy snatched out of my hand.

"Who does that belong too?" she asked.

"Kentigerna Lucas, the crazy girl," Cindy said.

"She's been looking for a book, I share French with her and trust me…she will be highly pissed when she finds out that you have her book," Jazmine said.

"I should throw it in the trash, she'll never miss it," Cindy said. She was about to get up, but I saw Kentigerna Lucas come up from behind her and grab the book with her hand, putting a firm grip on it.

"Give me my book _now_," she said her red eyes getting fiery. They were bursting like flames and it made Cindy scared. She released the book and Kentigerna held it to her chest. "How dare you, Freeman! You stole my book because you think that I was at your brother's fucking funeral!"

"You were at his funeral, I saw you there!" I shouted back. "You were wearing your black, lacy Goth dress with your black boots! So don't you dare talk shit about my brother, because you were there!"

"Fine, whatever you say Freeman. If you really think I was there, then I was there. But for the _last_time, I'm telling you this. I was not there." And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out the cafeteria. Jazmine looked at me and asked me one question.

"Why are you so attached to her?"

* * *

Setting: The DuBois's House, Jazmine's room

Time: 8:37 P.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

"You like her, don't you?" I asked Huey later that night. We were in my room, Huey was watching me play _Final Fantasy: XIII_ on my PS3. Huey wasn't in the mood to play under his profile, so I played under mines. I was almost finished with the game, after waiting in line for two days for the damned thing to come out, it was taking me forever to finish it.

Now all I wanted to come out was _Kingdom Hearts III_, I missed playing with Sora and Riku and I heard that the graphics were going to be awesome, especially since the game were coming out on the PS3 this time.  
"No, I don't like her, I don't know why you think that I am," Huey said. A large, stained-glass bowl of heavily buttered popcorn sat between us and since I was on the floor, I had a bottle of Pepsi sitting beside me. Huey was laying on his stomach on my bed, his long legs hanging off the sides of the bed. I wanted to sit on his back, but I knew he wouldn't like that, especially after being yelled at by Kentigerna Lucas.

"Because you're attached. You thought she was at Riley's funeral," I said pausing the game. I walked over to my window and closed it, feeling the cold air. My Mom and Dad were out of town and wouldn't be back until next Monday evening. They were gone for a week, so Huey often stayed longer on school days than he would've if Mom and Dad were here.

"I'm not attached, Jazmine. I told you, I don't like her, and I just wanted to know why she was at Riley's funeral. Its not like she knew him," Huey said. He finished the last of his water and walked over to the wastebasket to throw the bottle in. He then laid back down on the bed, this time on his back and facing the TV.

"So when are you going home?" I asked him. Huey shrugged his shoulders and he got up, looking at the window. I decided to save my progress at the checkpoint and turned my PS3 off for the night. I still had to do my homework for Home Ec.

I looked out the window in the hall and saw Huey's Dad pulling in the Freeman driveway. I had a good view of Huey's house from the front. His Dad was driving a red Ford truck into the driveway of the Freeman house.

"So, what does your Dad do now that he's out?" I asked Huey, desperately trying to get him to talk about his father.

"He found a construction job here in Maryland, who doesn't care about background checks, and he needed a place to stay, so there he is," Huey said coldly. "Can we go for a walk or something?"

"Sure." We put our shoes back on and soon enough, we were out the house with me locking the door behind me with my house key. We walked to the Hill, our sacred place. It gave us a bird's-eye view of Woodcrest and if we climbed the only oak tree that sat up the top, then we'd get a good view of Maryland. Riley would come with us too just to annoy the shit out of Huey, so it was really weird not to see him walking with us.

When we reached the top, the sun was setting in Woodcrest. Behind us, the sun was setting, giving us a strawberry red glow.

"Its so weird, being here without Riley," I said as Huey laid down on the grass. The air was becoming cooler and leaves starting falling from the oak tree in shades of reds, oranges, and browns, and yellows.

"I say it's more peaceful without Riley," Huey said. "Now if only I can get rid of you, then I can get some reading done." I didn't know if Huey meant it as a joke, but I gave him a glare anyway because that was just mean. But deep down, I knew he missed Riley, because he wouldn't have given that eulogy if he hadn't. He wouldn't be so hung up on Kentigerna Lucas if it he didn't miss Riley.

Huey wasn't the type who missed people. He kept all his emotions inside, except for the ones that dealt with anger, and doesn't let them out unless something really big happened. It took me two weeks to get over Riley dying and Mr. Freeman still hasn't gotten over it, but I was worried about Huey. He hasn't even considered the thought of crying and having his Dad living in the same house with him isn't helping matters. Its making Huey not open up even more.

"Huey," I said ignoring the last comment he made. "How are you taking all this? I mean your Dad's made an abrupt return in your life, Riley's dead, and your grandfather's entered a stage of silence." Huey shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the glow in the sky.

"Look, while I'm pissed that Riley decided to take my father's path in life and end up dead after doing this chosen path for four years, I'm not surprised. I always knew Riley was going out before me, I just didn't know how and when."

"So you're not going to cry?" I asked him, making him sit up.

He looked at me with hard eyes, like he wanted me to drop it. "No, I'm not going to cry, OK? I mean he died, but so what? I'm not going to cry like you did for two weeks and I'm not going into phase of silence like Granddad, I'm fine the way I am."

"No, your not and you know it."

"Whatever, Jazmine. If you only brought me out here so you can tell me to do something I don't want to do, then I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Huey got up and walked down the Hill, leaving me by myself.

* * *

Setting: 1476 Woodcrest Lane, Kentigerna Lucas's house

Date: October 15TH, 2010

Time: 7:15 P.M.

_Kentigerna Lucas_…

"Kentigerna, you're slipping," my Dad, Zeke Lucas told me after he barged right in my room. I was reading _Wiccan Spells Through the Ages_, practicing a new and impossible spell. My eleven-inch mahogany, phoenix-feathered wand was in my right hand, the spell book on my left. I'm glad that damned Freeman hadn't actually opened my book, because if he did, then it would've been hell to pay. But not from him, mostly from me. Alright, I'll admit it, I'm a Wiccan, its similar to being a witch, but the only difference is that the spells are better and more powerful, and we can fly without broomsticks. My Dad's a warlock and my Mom, Selena was half-Wiccan and half-mortal.

I have two younger brothers, named Fredrick and Dante who were twins and warlocks in training. They were thirteen and went to Woodcrest Middle School. I'm sixteen and I'm a senior at Woodcrest High, so I'll be graduating with Huey Freeman and his 'so-called' girlfriend (even though he says she's not, I can see into the future and I know what's going on with them). I share a French class with her and she's not that bad, she knows French like the back of her hand and can congregate French verbs better and faster than I can.

"What are you talking about?" I asked without looking up from the book. I was figuring out how to do magic without saying the appropriate spell, something I should've learned when I was five, but forgot because I like saying the actual names. But since I'm in a mortal high school and I feel like using a spell every now and then, I can't say them out loud so I have to practice saying it in my head…once again.

"You let a mortal touch the spell book. You know that's not allowed," Dad told me.

"I dropped it and I retrieved it before the mortal boy opened the book." My Dad's powers are as sharp as a hawk's eyesight. If something goes wrong with any magical family, he'll be the first to know about it. The reason we're in Maryland now is because of my stupidity as he so puts it. I never wanted to be a Wiccan, I just did it so I wouldn't be an oddball. Turns out that I'm an oddball no matter what.

"You aren't suppose to drop it, it's suppose to be with you at all times, Kentigerna!" Dad shouted slamming his fist into a wall.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry! Like I said before, it dropped and he picked it up! I didn't know he was showing it off to a loudmouth blonde," I said finally raising my head.

"He touched the book and that's the bad part. You have to kill him, just like you did with that other boy," Dad said.

"I didn't want to kill him," I said putting the book down. Dad walked out the room without another word and it left me to my thoughts.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback: September 1

_**ST**__**, 2010**_

_**Woodcrest Cemetery**_

_**11:45 P.M.**_

_**Kentigerna Lucas…**_

_**"Riley, what are you doing here?" I asked in frustration. I looked at my cell phone…fifteen minutes before the meeting starts and I'm going to be late. My black cloak was hot and cool at the same time because of the wind. The black hood of the cloak was down, showing my red eyes that looked like lasers. That's how mad I was, I wanted to kill Riley for following me!**_

_**"Aye! Why the hell you've been avoiding me?" he asked me in a loud voice. I looked over his shoulder and saw two more warlocks walk into the cemetery. At this rate, they were going to tell my Dad and I was going to get busted. Riley Freeman and I have been dating since June and he's the love of my life. But I couldn't let my love for him interfere with my Wiccan meetings and training, so on the first of every month, I'd find ways to avoid him. It worked for July and August, why couldn't he just leave?**_

_**"I haven't been avoiding you, I told you that I wouldn't be in contact with you until I get back home," I told him.**_

_**"Whatever bitch, you betta tell me what the fuck you up too or we through. As I've told you at the start of this, you just anotha bitch to me," Riley said. OK, why did I start dating a fourteen-year-old with a foul mouth.**_

_**"Riley, believe me I'm not avoiding you."**_

_**"Then what you doing at a cemetery dressed like someone from Harry Potter?" I didn't know what to do, either tell Riley the truth and risk losing him or lose him altogether. I looked at my phone again…11:56 four more minutes until the meeting started. I had to do something, so risking it off, I pulled out my wand.**_

_**"What are you doing with a stick?" Riley asked me.**_

_**"Quiet and I'll explain everything later." I waved it once without saying a spell and a black cloak similar to mine, but not exactly like mine. "OK, I want you to hide near a tombstone and do not say a word. I promise…promise you that I'll explain everything after the meeting."**_

_**"What meeting?" But I ignored Riley as we entered the cemetery with two minutes to spare. Riley ducked under a nearby large tombstone as I walked forward, towards the big, black cauldron that was bubbling above a large fire. In the cauldron was a mystery, probably something Dad was working on.**_

_**"Kentigerna, its about time you decided to join us," Dad said as I took my place beside him. I looked in the cauldron and saw a thick, pink liquid. Oh no.**_

_**"Your doing a mortal hunt?" I asked him in hushed tone. My Dad hated mortals, even though my mother was half-mortal, but she never told him that because there was a chance he might kill her. "Tonight?"**_

_**"Yes, it seems that you have a new boyfriend," Dad said looking into the liquid. "Kentigerna, I do not have a problem with you dating, but you are not allowed to date mortals, I've told you that time and time again!"**_

_**"I'm not dating a mortal! His name is Riley Freeman," I said. Mummers within the group started to form. They all knew about my Dad and his views against mortals. They also knew that my Mom was half-mortal, but never dared to say anything. In the North American chapter of Wiccans and Warlocks, my Dad was the leader. He organized all the meetings, he taught all the younger wiccans and warlocks about the rules of magic, including me.**_

_**"He is still mortal."**_

_**"I love him!" I cried. I hoped Dad didn't search the graveyard, because if he did then Riley would be dead. "Don't kill him, Daddy please! Let me be happy for once!"**_

_**"You are a Wiccan and Wiccans are not suppose to be happy and they're not suppose to be dating mortals!" Dad screamed taking out his wand. If I could see Riley's face right now, he would probably be frightened and confused. He pointed his wand up in the air and starting saying a spell.**_

_**"Everyone raise your wands, including you, Kentigerna." Everyone around the cauldron…including me raised their wands high. "Warlocks and Wiccans of the past, present, and future hear my plea. Mortals are afoot, especially within this radius. Bring him forward, bring him to me." Blue sparks fell out of our wands and headed towards the tombstone Riley was hiding. Riley immediately jumped up and started running for his life.**_

_**"Senior members…AFTER HIM!" Dad called out. Half of the group vanished in clouds of smoke, leaving me with the other junior members from the group. We took our cloaks off and the junior members looked at me.**_

_**"Kenni, if you wanted a boy so bad, why not date me?" asked Royale Stevens, a cocky warlock in trailing. The others laughed as my Dad came back, carrying Riley in tow. He struggled to get out my father's grip, but my Dad was strong for a warlock. Once we were in the middle of the cauldron, Dad tied Riley's hand with his wand.**_

_**"Daddy, don't," I cried. Tears were steaming down my red eyes, making them look redder than they already were.**_

_**"I'm not going to kill him…you are," Dad said. Riley's wine-colored eyes looked bugged as he stared at me.**_

_**"Aye! What the fuck is going on?" Riley asked me.**_

_**"My daughter is a Wiccan, do you know what that means?" Dad asked him as I came closer. Riley shook his head no.**_

_**"I don't want to do it."**_

_**"Shut up, Kentigerna!" Dad shouted at me. He then turned back to Riley. "Riley Freeman, a Wiccan is a stronger version of a witch. Their powers are stronger and they can get around without a broom. Warlocks are still more powerful than a Wiccan, but that's not the point. My daughter was not suppose to date you, she knew better, but she says the reason she did it was because of love."**_

_**"You love me?" Riley's tone softened. I didn't know if he expected anybody to love him besides his family and after hearing about him talk shit about his brother, Huey Freeman, I didn't think he was loved by anyone. Sure he might be a lewd-mouthed fourteen-year-old, but I saw something in him that nobody else did.**_

_**"I don't want to kill him, Daddy!" I cried.**_

_**"You disobeyed me and because of that, you have to kill him! I don't care if you love him, KILL HIM KENTIGERNA! KILL HIM NOW!" I walked up to Riley and pointed my wand at Riley's neck.**_

_**"Yo, if you love me then don't kill me," Riley begged.**_

_**"I'm sorry, Riley…"**_

_**"Kenni—"**_

_**"**__Maxicums Killimus__**." An invisible rope came out of my wand and aimed towards Riley's neck. The rope was too strong for Riley's grasp on trying to get out of it and soon he started choking, turning blue in the face. His arms soon weakened and his eyes started to close. His head started going down and soon, he was dead. I drew my wand back and got down on my knees, crying.**_

_**"Let this be a lesson for all you younger wiccans and warlocks. If you are caught dating a mortal, then **_**you**_** would be the one who kills that mortal. Toss his body in the Body Acid." Two senior members picked up Riley's body and I watched as the love of my life get dropped into the pink, thick liquid.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**READ AND REVIEW…AND IF I CONFUSED SOMEBODY, THEN I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY!**


	3. Confessions Prt I

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Setting: Aurora Restaurant Downtown Richmond, Virginia

Date: October 29TH, 2010

Time: 8:45 P.M.

Chapter Three

Confessions Prt. I

_Huey Freeman_…

It was Mr. DuBois's idea to take us out to dinner on the last Friday of October. And when I saw us, I mean my family and his family. Jazmine wasn't too happy with it either, she had a meeting/practice with her gymnastics team Saturday morning and we weren't going to get back until midnight. It was a two-hour drive and then another fifteen minutes to find a parking garage for us to park our cars in.

I rode up with Jazmine and we left an hour after her Dad did, taking Granddad and Shawn with him and Mrs. DuBois. Granddad was slowly going back to his old self, even though he missed Riley, it wasn't going to get him down. He still expected me to graduate from high school and get the hell out of Maryland. And he got along with Shawn as long as he wasn't in the house and working to pay for his keep. I got a job at Books-A-Million and trust me, they don't pay that well and they barely have benefits.

When I walked across the streets to Jazmine's, I saw she was wearing a sparklingly, red halter dress that stopped at her knees and silver gladiator heels. Her hair was curly and pinned together in a bun with a two tresses hanging from either side of her face. She was wearing make up (something she rarely did) and the bracelet Tom gave her almost four years ago. She was waiting on the driver's side of the car and not sitting on the hood like she did when it came to school. She whistled when she saw me, but it was in a playful way.

I was wearing a black dress shirt with a white tie and black dress pants and black dress shoes. My Afro was tied in ponytail using a black rubber ban that was hardly visible, which will be impossible for me to get out later on.

"The sooner I get this dinner over with, the sooner I can get home and go to sleep," Jazmine said as we got in.

"Why is your Dad even doing this?" I asked as she started the car and headed out the driveway.

"Because he wants to get to know your Dad," Jazmine said. "I told him you won't be happy about it, but does he ever listen to me? Nope."

"Your Dad can do whatever he wants with my Dad, because I'm not going to get to know him," I said. Jazmine sighed. "What?"

"I don't think your giving your Dad a fair chance," she said. "He came all this way just to see you and he's agreeing to go to dinner with my Dad because he knows that you like my Dad…somewhat."

"I barely like your father," I said as Jazmine made a sharp right into the intersection. "And even thinking about liking _my_ father is out the question."

"Well, do you like me?" I knew why she asked that, she was still upset about that comment I made a couple weeks ago. Even though it pained me to say it, I did say sorry to her after she ignored me for a week and refused to let me ride with her to school.

"Jazmine, I said sorry isn't that enough?" I asked. "To be honest, I thought you were annoying until we got to school and I realized that you were pretty smart. You always put on bright clothes and I swear if you weren't my best friend, then I would've thought something was seriously wrong with you."

"Your going to make some girl _real_ happy someday, aren't you?" she asked with sarcasm.

"Your sarcasm is terrible, by the way."

"Fuck off Freeman."

* * *

By the time Jazmine and I arrived inside Aurora Restaurant and found a parking space on the second floor of the parking garage, we met everybody else in the lounge and a waitress quickly escorted us to our seats in a private room in the back. The restaurant was beautiful decorated, it made you feel intimate the moment you stepped inside. I was seated beside Jazmine and Mrs. DuBois, while Mr. DuBois sat between Granddad and Shawn.

"So Huey, how's school going?" Mr. DuBois asked our drinks were served. I had an iced tea with no sugar and Jazmine had a glass of Coke. Everyone else had alcoholic drinks of their choice. "Are you still number one?"

"Yeah," I said. It killed Jazmine on the inside that even through all this stress, I was still pulling As out of my ass. I was even surpassing her in Home Ec, even though Mrs. Whitfield was a bitch 24/7 and never let me answer even the simplest of questions. I watched as she sucked on her Coke a little harder in anger.

"Are you OK, Jazmine?" Mrs. DuBois asked her daughter.

"Yeah, Mom I'm fine." She took a bread roll from the breadbasket and broke it in half, putting butter on one half while the other half stayed on her plate.

"Don't worry, Jazmine you'll be able to surpass Huey," Dad said. She gave him a look and he changed the subject. "So Shawn, what kind of work do you do?"

"Construction," Shawn said. Granddad grimaced, but I was the only one who saw it. He was probably thinking the same thing I am, he brought home too much money a night for construction. He was probably dealing again or doing construction work _and_ dealing. But I kept my mouth shut.

"So are you working on that new building downtown?" Mr. DuBois asked.

"Yeah, it's suppose to be an art museum and it's not suppose to be finished until early June. I heard it's where the seniors of Woodcrest High are suppose to be graduating from this year," Shawn said looking at Jazmine and I as he said it. Jazmine smiled, but I didn't. "So who's giving the valedictorian speech?"

"Probably Huey, he's a great speaker," Jazmine said. "Aren't you Huey?" She gave me a try look and I nodded.

"That's funny, because you hardly speak to me," Shawn said. "In fact, you don't even call me Dad."

"Give me a reason too and I will," I said facing him for the first time. I was going to kill Jazmine later.

"Well, first of all, I helped make you," Shawn said.

"Yeah, but while you were taking care of Riley and I, you were also selling drugs and probably dealing too. When I was four, I saw drugs hidden all over your room and I was about to take ecstasy, but Mom came in and stopped me! So you want me to have a reason to call you, Dad then give me a good reason instead of the tired-ass 'I just came out of jail and get to know you' because if you knew me as much as you _say_ you do, then you'd know right off the bat that bullshit doesn't work on me." It felt as though steam was coming out of my ears, as a waitress walked in the room, asking us if we were ready to order.

"Can we have a few more minutes, please?" Mr. DuBois asked.

"Sure thing." And she walked out the room, closing the door behind her. Mr. DuBois cleared his throat.

"Huey, your father means well. What happens in the past, happened in the past. You have to learn to let things go," he said. I got up and headed outside, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jazmine found me outside on the bench. I was watching a bus go by and was thinking about smoking, even though I was against it. She started rubbing my back and I turned to her.

"I ordered you a vegetable stir-fry with rice," she said hoping that would make me go back in. I turned back towards the street and she sighed. "Huey, you have to come back in. Half the restaurant is talking about you."

"Jazmine, I don't care. I'm not going back in and I'm not apologizing for my so-called 'outburst'," I told her turning back around.

"I'm worried about you and so is your grandfather and my parents," she said. She stopped rubbing my back and took my hand. It was at that moment I decided that I was in love with Jazmine DuBois. Which is why I let her lead me back inside Aurora, where we finished dinner in silence.

After dinner, Jazmine and I headed back to Woodcrest, while Mr. and Mrs. DuBois took my granddad and Shawn our drinking. Mrs. DuBois was the designated driver by that point, since she was the only one who had a Coke like her daughter. During the drive back, I was quiet thinking about everything that led to this point. I was now in love with Jazmine, everything about her reminded me of my mother, who I hadn't thought about since I was thirteen.

Truth was, I knew I saw something special for Jazmine back in eighth grade, but I thought it was just puppy love. A small crush that'll go away in a few years, because to be honest Jazmine and I were two completely different people. As the years went by, my love for Jazmine escalated and it was harder for me to get rid of those feelings

Her hands were delicate just like my Mom's were and the only time she got mad at me was when I said something out of line. I hated it when she was mad, but I couldn't stand it when she cried. During Riley's funeral, it took every bit of willpower I had not to wrap my arms around her and let her cry on my shoulder.

I still believed that I saw Kentigerna Lucas was at that funeral, but I didn't talk about it with Jazmine that much. The truth about whether or not Kentigerna was there would come out, but for now, the subject wasn't brought up. I still couldn't cry though, even though every single thing I did now brought back Riley's famous gay statement. Don't get me wrong, I do miss my brother, but I couldn't cry over his death. No matter how many people wanted me too. I didn't believe in God, but I knew that he was up there with my Mom.

"Are you OK?" Jazmine, who had stopped the car at a red light in Woodcrest, snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and nodded. "Is this about your Dad? Huey, he's really trying."

"He's not trying hard enough," I said.

"You just have to give him a chance."

"What chance? Jazmine, he ruined my life and he doesn't even know it. Ever since he was thrown in jail, I was know as one of those kids. I had a Momma who was deranged after her husband is sent to jail and a Dad who was sent to jail for drug dealing. He never did them, I guess I could give him _some_ credit."

"He said he was sorry, Huey. He just wants you to respect him, your his son," Jazmine said. "Just give him a chance."

"Look, just because your sweet to everyone in the world, doesn't mean I have to be," I said. Her green eyes became cold and that was a bad sign.

"I am _not_ nice to everybody in the world!"

"You are so! You'd go up to a stranger who you thinks having a bad day and hug them, telling them they can talk to you. You might as well become a fucking therapist the way you're going," I said.

"I just want you to get along with your father. Why can't you get along with him? Huey, he's your father and if something like that happened to my father, then I would die. If my Dad or any male in my family dies, then I'll crack under the pressure. You already lost Riley, why are you being so damn stubborn?" She started crying, she couldn't even talk about death without crying. Damn it.

I was about to grab her hand, but she got up. "Where are you going?" I asked her getting up and grabbing my jacket.

"Home." I looked at the time on my iPhone and saw it was 12:15. Granddad said he would call me when he was on his way back, but that wasn't till one. Or they might find a hotel in Richmond, depending on how drunk Mr. DuBois gets and he's a lightweight. I saw that he was tipsy after dinner.

I got up and walked with Jazmine back to her house. I caught her at the door before she slammed it in my face. I followed her inside and she sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath.

"Your always sorry," she said wiping her eyes with a tissue from the coffee table. I sighed and sat on the armrest of Mr. DuBois's favorite armchair.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Give your father a chance."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? Because of one mistake?"

"Yes! I have high standards!" There was a pregnant pause and I wondered what Jazmine was thinking about, I didn't know what I was thinking about. For once I was at a lost for words as Jazmine went upstairs to changed out her dress before coming down, wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a white tee, her hair tied in a ponytail. She turned the TV on and looked for the news. I guess the subject was dropped.

"This isn't over." I guess its not. I sat down beside her and she put her head in my lap, pulling her feet up on the couch. By midnight, Jazmine was sleep and I was looking at the _Midnight News_, trying to fall asleep.

"Hello Woodcrest, this is Santana Martin and I'm here with the _Midnight News_. There has been a murder here in the Boondocks, seventeen-year-old Mathis Bedford has died due to drug use. Maryland PD has reported that no body has been found and they're still looking for the body of fourteen-year-old, Riley Freeman who died almost a month ago. Police has no leads at the moment, but—"

I reached for the TV remote and muted the TV, thinking. I thought they would've found the body by now, so either the police department was slacking or something weird was going on. I saw someone in a black cloak walk by and decided to follow the person.

"Jazmine," I said waking her up.

"You better have a good reason, Freeman," she said once her eyes were readjusted.

"You wanna go for a walk?" She gave me a skeptical look and put on her tennis shoes. She followed me out the house, locking the door behind her using her house key. We followed the person in the black cloak for a good five minutes before ending up at Woodcrest Cemetery. The person stopped walking and turned around.

"Why are you two following me?" said a feminine voice behind the hood of the cloak.

"Kentigerna?" Jazmine asked.

"What?" I asked loudly.

"Shut up, both of you." The person removed the hood and we were face to face with Kentigerna Lucas and she looked furious. "What is it with you Freeman boys? Do you want to end up like your brother?"

"What do you know about Riley?" I asked. Kentigerna looked at her phone and so did it. It was 12:15. "Kentigerna, I'm not going to ask you again…what do you know about my brother?"

"Can we not talk about it here? Can we go somewhere private?" she asked desperately. I looked at Jazmine, who was thinking about going back to her place. She just wanted to go back to sleep and I didn't blame her, that dinner made me tired. But I saw her walking and I couldn't resist. Wait, scratch that…I could've resisted but I had a terrible nosy streak.

"We can go back to my place," Jazmine stated. Kentigerna put her cloak hood back on and followed Jazmine and I back to her house.

* * *

Setting: Jazmine DuBois's House

Date: October 30TH, 2010

Time: 12:35 A.M.

_Kentigerna Lucas_…

I've never been in a mortal's house, so being inside Jazmine DuBois's was interesting. There were pictures of little Jazmine, pre-teen Jazmine, and teenage Jazmine posted around the living room, with a 62-inch HD TV with a game system hooked up on the bottom of the entertainment center, along with a whole bunch of games and movies. Jazmine turned on the game system before her TV and music came on.

Her and Huey sat in an armchair and I sat on the couch, terribly petrified by the looks on their faces. Jazmine's was tired and hard and Huey's was just cold. He gave me a cold stare and crossed his hands.

"I use to date Riley," I said.

"No you didn't. Riley dated some girl named Kenni who was impossible to contact when it to telling her about his death," Huey said his cold stare still on his face.

"Kenni's my nickname. My real name is as you know, Kentigerna," I said looking down. "Riley didn't die of an overdose. My Dad, Zeke Lucas made that up because…I killed him."

"What?" Huey jumped off the chair and if Jazmine wasn't holding him back, then I swear he would've killed me. "Why in the fuck did you kill him?"

"Because he was doing the same thing I caught you doing! He wasn't suppose to follow me and I swear I was going to tell him everything if he made it through the meeting. If my father hadn't called a mortal hunt—"

"Wait a minute…did you say _mortal_?" Jazmine asked me. I nodded and she sat Huey back down before sitting in his lap to keep him down. She was strong for a girl half his size. "What kind of person are you?"

"I'm a Wiccan. It's a dangerous lifestyle, I know, but its been like that since I was born," I said. Huey raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Jazmine cut him off.

"Wiccans are strong witches, right?" she asked me.

I looked up and nodded, my red eyes shock. "You're a Wiccan, aren't you?"

"No, I just put the pieces together that day Cindy MacPhearson had your book. So why did you kill Riley?" Jazmine asked me in a calmer voice. I started crying and Jazmine disappeared to the downstairs bathroom to get me some tissues. She came back and gave them to me, wiping my eyes down. "So what happened, Kenni?"

"Nobody's called me that since he died," I said.

"Well, I'm not calling you that," Huey said. Jazmine glared at him before turning back to me. "So what the fuck happened, _Kentigerna_?"

"In the middle of Woodcrest Cemetery, there's a black cauldron and whenever that cauldron has a thick, pink liquid called Body Acid in it, that means a mortal hunting's about to conduct. We just killed a senior named Mathis Bedford, well Dad did and last month it was Riley. I thought disguising Riley might've helped, but my Dad found him and forced me to kill him!" I started crying all over again and Huey lowered his eyebrow. "I loved him, more than you did!"

"I did love him! He was my only brother! Did you not hear what I said at the funeral—"

"That wasn't me! That was my Dad in disguise! My Dad has cobalt blue eyes…mines are blood red. Didn't you look at the eyes, Freeman or did you just assume? I loved your brother, I really did and if it wasn't for my father, he would be here now! I've been trying to revive him for a month, reversing everything that happened, but I can't do that. I didn't even want to go to school that first day, because he wouldn't be there to show me around."

"Why did you kill him if you _loved_ him so bad?" Huey asked me in a cold voice.

"I was forced too."

"He was my brother! I've known him for fourteen years, I'm the only other person who took care of him besides my grandfather and my mother, who died thanks to my father! You probably knew him for a couple of months and then on the day he goes to a cemetery, you fucking kill him! You didn't love him, _Kentigerna_!" Huey shouted getting up in my face and jacking me up. Jazmine could no longer hold him back.

"I'm sorry!"

Huey (who was 6'2") jacked me in the air looked at me. He dropped me on the couch. "I'm not going to kill my brother's so-called _girlfriend_, Wiccan or not. After tonight, I want you far away from me because if you come near me, I might have to put you in the morgue."

"I said I was sorry!"

"I _told_ you in Mrs. Garcia's that day do…not…lie to me and what do you do? You lied to me, this is what you get. You should've told me about Riley's death from the beginning instead of hiding it for a month, thinking you can get away with it."

"Huey, calm down—"

"Why should I Jazmine? Just because she's all buddy-buddy with you doesn't mean shit to me! She shouldn't have lied bottom line. You can talk to her all you want, I don't give a fuck, just don't let her near me."

Huey stormed off upstairs and Jazmine groaned in frustration. I should've never said a word.

**CALL TIME: 12:30 A.M.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Confessions Prt II

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Setting: Jazmine DuBois's Room

Date: October 30TH, 2010

Time: 12:45 A.M.

Chapter Four

Confessions Prt. II

_Huey Freeman_…

I slammed the door in Jazmine's room, knocking down a couple of pictures that was hanging from her wall over her bed. I rolled my eyes and reached behind the bed, pulling out the three wooden picture frames. A bit of glass stabbed my hand and I swore in pain. Pulling my hand back before I caused any more damage, I walked out the room and towards the bathroom. I could see Kentigerna Lucas laying down on Jazmine's couch downstairs. I was so pissed, I didn't know why Jazmine was letting her stay the night. I heard her answer her phone from downstairs in the kitchen and soon mine's was ringing. I reached in my pocket and grabbed it with my free hand.

"Yes, Granddad?" I answered without looking at the calling ID.

"Boy, you're staying over there with Jazmine tonight. Your father and I will be at the Marriott hotel with the DuBoises for the night. Apparently Tom's a lightweight and we can't leave the state of Virginia with him as drunk as the ocean. We'll be back before sunset tomorrow evening, but I'll call ahead of time," Granddad said.

"Alright," I said. And I hung up, using my free hand. I looked at my other hand and saw a big piece of glass jammed pretty tight. If I took out too fast myself, then I might bleed uncontrollable. I walked downstairs through the other staircase that came straight to the kitchen and saw Jazmine fixing a pot of tea.

"Huey! What happened to your hand?" she asked in shock.

"Don't sound so shock, just help me take it out," I said.

"You need stitches."

"Its not that big of a piece of glass, it's a small piece of glass. Just take the damn thing out of my hand and bandage it up. Don't argue with me right now, Jazmine I'm not in the mood," I said. She sighed and I sat on top of the kitchen counter.

"Hold on, I have to get the First Aid Kit." She disappeared up the stairs as Kentigerna Lucas walked in and grabbing one of the three cups of tea. She was about to walk out the room, but she stopped and looked at me. She was really brave, because I was about to kill her.

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly.

"I'm really sorry about Riley and when Jazmine comes back down, can you thank her for letting me spend the night," she said.

"Whatever." She walked out the room and soon the living room light was out. Jazmine came back down two minutes later with her family's First Aid Kit. The average First Aid Kit was small or medium sized, the DuBois's First Aid Kit was the biggest one I've ever seen. Jazmine had to use both hands to get it on the counter and stood back when she opened it. She didn't know if the thing was going to explode and neither did it, so I hopped off the counter just in case.

The First Aid Kit didn't explode, so I hopped back on the counter as she reached for the tongs to get the piece of glass out.

"So how did you cut your hand?" she asked.

"I slammed your bedroom door and some picture frames fell down. I started to pick them up and the glass stabbed me," I explained. She sighed as she continued working. The silence was unbearable, I kept looking down at her soft hands clashing together with my callused ones. Once the piece of glass was out, she took out a cotton ball and a bottle of rubbing alcohol that looked half empty.

"I'll get some more Sunday after work." Jazmine worked at a Starbucks that was located in Wuncler Mall. She worked on Sundays, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays. On Fridays and Saturdays, she went to Wuncler Gymnasia to practice with the Wuncler Wombats gymnastics team. They weren't any competition until March, so they worked hard throughout fall and winter. And through all this, she still managed to hangout with us and do her homework to keep her number two spot.

"Why is she staying here?" I asked her.

"Because, its 1:15 in the morning and I'm not sending her back outside. She could get mugged," Jazmine said. "And besides, I'm worry about her."

"Why? She killed Riley," I said as she poured some of the rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball. A little got on the counter, but she ignored it.

"She didn't want to, Huey. She loved your brother more than you did and her father forces her to kill him because he's different from her. If someone could kill another just because of their differences, then you would've killed Cindy back when you were ten," Jazmine said. I sighed as the sting from the alcohol that was on my cut. After cleaning the cut up, Jazmine wrapped it up in bandages and patted my hand.

"You deserve a lollipop," she teased. "Their sugar-free." I raised an eyebrow as she laughed and put the two remaining teacups in the microwave so they'll heat up. Once the microwave started, she hopped on the counter beside me.

"She said that I didn't love him enough. I know I was hard on him a lot, but it was only because I didn't want him to be like our father. And in a way, he still became like our father, only drugs didn't kill him, the supernatural did," I said. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. Normally, I would push her off me, but this time I needed her.

"It's going to be OK, Huey. I promise." The microwave beeped and Jazmine and I hopped off the countertop. Jazmine opened the microwave door and grabbed one of the cups of green tea. She put some sugar in it before heading upstairs to her bedroom. I did the same, but instead of going towards her bedroom, I made my way to the guest room down the hall.

"Huey, don't go in there," Jazmine said before I opened the door. "Kentigerna's in there. You can sleep with me if you want, we're not going to do anything." I followed Jazmine towards her room and closed the door behind me. She had cleaned up the space where the glass was and the picture frames were on her desk.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and took off my dress shirt, which had a white beater underneath. I kicked off my shoes and decided to sleep in the white beater and my dress pants. Jazmine was in her private bathroom and emerged a few seconds later, wearing a Dallas Cowboys jersey and a pair of black shorts. She looked really hot and it took everything in my willpower to keep my dick from getting an erection at the sight of her.

"You wear that to bed every night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, just curious." She punched me in the arm as she got on her side of the bed and turned out her bedroom lamp. It was dark and I felt her body scoot closer to mine. She was sleep within minutes, but before I fell asleep I put my arm around her waist. I felt her hand tangle with mines. I buried my face within her neck and went to sleep.

* * *

Date: October 30TH, 2010

Time: 10:30 A.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

There was a knock on my bedroom door the next morning and it woke me up. I sat up and saw Huey's arm around my waist, his fingers entangled with mine. Huey was a heavy sleeper, he would sleep though anything. I got up and walked to my bedroom door. I opened it and saw Kentigerna Lucas.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her stepping outside so I didn't wake Huey. After everything that happened last night, I was still confused a little. I understood that Kentigerna was a Wiccan and she couldn't be seen with us, but why would she risk that to date _Riley_? Riley was discriminative towards girls other than me.

He called them his bitches and he started having sex when he was eleven and his first victim was twenty-one. Huey was still a virgin by far, he wants to complete high school without a single girlfriend, and to the other girls in our class it made him irresistible. He doesn't like any of them though, he thinks they're all too shallow or not smart enough for Huey to talk about the issues of the world.

"I was wondering if you had anything to wear in your room. I can't go home in the same thing I wore last night, then my Dad would definitely know that I skipped the Meeting," she said. I nodded and walked back in my room, opening my drawers and pulling out a pair of Sevens jeans that I hardly wore anymore and a black Polo shirt.

After I handed the clothing to Kentigerna, I started pulling out the clothes that I was going to wear for the day. Leaving Huey in his slumber, I went to my private bathroom and took a shower and dressed in the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and straightening out my hair (the best way I can), I came out the bathroom dressed in a pair of black jeans and a white tee.

The only thing I had planned to do was go to gymnastics practice, but I hadn't gotten the sleep that I wanted to I called in sick as I headed downstairs and fixed breakfast. I fixed blueberry pancakes with whole grain flour (thanks to Huey the health nut) and fruit. When Kentigerna came downstairs dressed in the clothes I picked out, I was already eating on the breakfast counter and reading the paper.

"Your just like him you know?" she asked standing across from me at the table. I looked up and pointed to the chair beside me. I wanted her to seat beside me, I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I will admit, after hanging around Huey for so long, I have picked up some of his morning habits.

"It's a punishment for being friends with a revolutionist," I said. "So are you OK?"

"No, because you and Huey are in trouble," she said. I started choking on piece of grapefruit I was eating and I had to give myself the Heimlich maneuver in order to get it out. It landed on the floor.

"What do you mean we're in trouble?" I shouted.

"I'm not suppose to be with mortals and I'm definitely not suppose to be in a mortal's house. I'm in trouble too because I _chose_ to be like around you and Huey. The last time this happened, I killed somebody. I don't know what's going to happen now," Kentigerna said.

"We didn't do anything to deserve this, you know that more than anybody. Why are you trying to kill us?" I asked.

"It's not me, it's my Dad. Zeke Lucas hates mortals and my mother's half-mortal. He doesn't know, because if he did then he would kill her for keeping it a lie for so long. I don't know what he's going to do—or rather—what he's going to get me to do to you and Huey."

"Can't you prevent this?" I asked her.

"No, what's done is done." I didn't say another word as Huey came downstairs to the kitchen. All of the thoughts started rushing through my head, I didn't want to die yet I was only sixteen and planned on being a banker once I finished college. I wanted to get married and have a family by the time I reached my thirties. And I didn't know how to tell Huey either.

"Well, I'm going home now. Goodbye, Jazmine."

"Let me walk you out." Kentigerna headed towards the front door and I followed her out. When she was down the street, I came back in the kitchen and tried to finish eating.

"What's wrong with you?" Huey asked as he fixed himself a cup of green tea. "Did she say something about me?"

"No," I said. I didn't know how to tell Huey, but I knew I had to tell him before it was too late. "So what do you want to do today?"

_

* * *

_

Kentigerna Lucas...

I was halfway home when I got pulled into a dark alley by two sets of hands. When I was in dark enough, I took out my wand and aimed at my twin brothers, Fredrick and Dante. They looked exactly like my father, but their eyes were blood red like mine. They aimed their wands at me and for a good five minutes, we were in our dueling stances.

"Why did you two attack me like that?" I asked putting my wand back in Jazmine DuBois's back jean pocket. Dante and Fredrick just did the same.

"Where were you last night? Dad's extremely pissed at you," Dante said. Dante and Fredrick both turned fourteen last night, which meant that the Meeting was very important. But I couldn't go in with Jazmine and Huey following behind me, so I had missed it. It wasn't the first one I missed either, which made my Dad even more upset.

"Nowhere," I lied.

"You're lying. Zackary Jameson said he saw you head into Woodcrest with two mortals," Fredrick said. "You know what happened last time you were seen with a mortal."

"Does Dad know?" I asked them. They both gave each other glances and I knew the answer. "Zackary told him?"

"You're in big trouble, that's all we're allowed to say," Dante said. And with that, they vanished in two clouds of smoke and I dreaded going back home more than ever. I decided to make a pit stop first, so I took our my wand and teleported to Richmond, Virginia. It was where Zackary Jameson lived.

* * *

Setting: Zackary Jameson's House Richmond, Virginia

Time: 11:30 A.M.

I arrived in the exact spot I wanted to land, which means that I was getting better at my teleporting. I landed in Zackary Jameson's bedroom, where he was sleeping like a baby with a blonde girl beside him. I took out my wand and waved it, sending a bucket of ice-cold water towards him and watching it drop all over his back. He woke up with a start and screamed in pain (the bucket dropped on his head). He saw me in his room, arms crossed and red eyes like lasers.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kenni?" he shouted. The blonde woke, reavealing blue-gray eyes and saw me staring at him. She sat up.

"Zackie? Whose she?" she asked.

"I'm a longtime friend," I said with venom. "And right now, I need you to leave so _Zackie_ and I can play catch-up."

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom." Once the girl was gone and Zackary was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a Colts jersey, I closed his bedroom door and windows with my wand. Looking at him brought back memories.

Zack and I use to date and I think it was the only time my Dad was proud of me because he was a Warlock. But a year and a half of dating, I caught him cheating on me with a mortal from California so after a huge blowout, we broke it off.

Part of me still loved him though. He reminded me of Riley, with blackish brown hair that was in cornrows and big eyes. But Riley's eyes were the color of wine, Zackary's eyes were forest green. His skin was a light caramel and he was well built for a Warlock.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zackary asked me.

"Why did you tell Zeke about me going to Woodcrest?" I asked.

"Because you were following a Freeman that's why," Zackary said. "Remember what your father said after Riley Freeman was dumped in the Body Acid. 'If you are seen following a Freeman, then you are to report it immediately or I will kill _you_ along with the Freeman!' I don't want to die."

"Huey Freeman's a friend," I said.

"You like him, don't you?"

"No, he's in love with somebody else." Zackary whistled.

"You shouldn't have told Zeke."

"Were you going to tell him? And where did you end up last night anyway?" Zackary asked me.

"I'm not telling you, because you might tell my father that too," I said. I wasn't going to let my Dad do a home invasion and kill Jazmine and her family.

"Look, I'm sorry I told, but it so happens that I care about my life more than you think, Kenni," he said. He sat down beside me on the bed. "And I care about you, I don't want you to be devastated because of a mortal. Not again."

"I loved him more than you think. If me dying means that I'll be with him again, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"So your saying you love him more than me?" Zackary asked scooting closer to me. "Look, I'm sorry that we ended on a bad note, but if I knew that you were going to end up being hurt by a mortal, then I would've never broken up with you. I told your Dad about the Freeman boy because I'm in love with you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"You hurt me more than Riley did," I said.

"That might be true, but I'm still here aren't I? I want you back, Kenni," he said. He put his arm around me. "And even though your Dad might kill me for this, I'm going to help you save your friends."

"You will? How do I know your not lying to me?" I asked him removing his arm and standing up. He stood up and reached for his wand on his desk. He pointed it on his left forearm and silver ghost dog came out his arm.

"I, Zackary Anthony Jameson, being of mind, body, and sound promise that I will not tell Zeke Lutheran Lucas about his daughter, Kentigerna Angelica Lucas and to help protect her friends who are of mortal blood. If I, Zackary Anthony Jameson, break either promise, then have my soul taken out of my body the night that I sleep." Gold sparks flew out his wand and danced around him and once they were gone, he put his wand back in his pocket.

"There," he said. "You have my word that I'll help in anyway possible and I won't tell Zeke anything."

I hugged him, taking in his familiar scent. "Thank you, Zack." He let me go and gave me one last suggestion.

"If you don't want your Dad to find out about your friends, then you should give me everything detail you know about them and then hide out at your grandparents for a while. I'll let you know when things are safe." And that's excatly what I did.

* * *

Setting: The Hill Silver Springs, Maryland

Time: 5:15 P.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

Something's been bothering Jazmine all day, she just wouldn't tell me what it was. We hung out with Cindy and Caesar for the day, we went to the movies and saw _Soul Plane 6: They Finally Land_ and guess what? They finally landed and it sucked the whole time. It was Caesar's idea, but he made it up to us by paying for popcorn and he made it up to _me_ by buying me a new copy of _The Art of War_, my old copy was damaged in the rain a couple of weeks back. Now the four of us were on the Hill, Cindy and Caesar was making out while I tried to catch some reading in before the sun came down.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you?" I asked Jazmine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. I knew it was a lie, because the Jazmine I knew was talkative. She would talk about anything and everything. I was waiting her opinion about the movie, but she didn't say a word. I was waiting for her to comment on me being a health nut, but she didn't say a word yet again. I even wanted her to say something about me reading the sun went down, but she didn't say a word.

"Maybe she's sick," Cindy said. "Love sick that is." Jazmine looked up and mocked me by raising an eyebrow. Actually, she did it better than me and it made me love her even more. "This is about Mathis Bedford, isn't it?"

"I never liked Mathis Bedford. What made you think that?" Jazmine asked. At least she was talking.

"Weren't you the one who said that you hope that you get the marry Mathis Bedford one day?" Cindy asked running her big mouth.

"No…that was you before Caesar swept you off your feet," Jazmine responded in an evil tone.

"Relax, Jazi, I'm sure she was only playing," Caesar said. Jazmine turned towards the other side of the oak tree and looked at the sunset. I put a placeholder in the book and walked over with Jazmine. I sat down beside her and sighed.

"Do you wanna walk home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to you anyway." I hated the sound of that and it made me not want o go home, but I got up anyway and waved bye to Cindy and Caesar, who was about to go back in their make out session.

"So what's this all about?" I asked Jazmine as we started walking.

"We're going to die," she said. I stopped walking and grabbed her arm, pulling her back so she was facing me.

"How in the hell are we going to die? Is this about Kentigerna Lucas?" I asked her. Jazmine nodded.

"Now before you say anything—"

"I told you that letting her spend the night last night was a bad idea. Now you've put a target on our backs!" I shouted at her. "Are you a fucking moron Jazmine?"

"No!" she cried trying to get out of my tight grip. No use though, I wasn't budging or loosing my grip. "Huey, I'm sorry!"

"Jazmine, this is the stupidest thing you've ever done and if we end up dying, I hope you go before I do." I let go of her arm and headed back home, not even looking back once.

* * *

Setting: Georgetown University Washington, D.C.

Date: November 15TH, 2010

Time: 9:30 A.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

I pulled up to Georgetown University's visitor's parking lot at 9:30 on the dot. Today was my college interview for the four-year university and I was excited. Huey had his interview Friday morning, even though it's been almost three weeks since his silent treatment began. In real honestly, I think it really is my fault. I shouldn't have let Kentigerna Lucas spend the night, but my worried side had kicked in that night and I had to let her spend the night. Speaking of Kentigerna, the last time I saw her was the morning after. I hope she's alright.

After finding a parking space, I turned off my Prius and got out. I was wearing a black, pencil-thin skirt with a slit in the back (it wasn't intentional) and a white, long-sleeved blouse. I took off the tennis shoes I had used to drive and replaced them with a pair of black, two-inch black stilettos. My hair was straightened out and hanging from my shoulders like drapes and I was wearing a light layer of make up. I grabbed my resume, my elementary, middle, and high school transcripts, and work employment information from the passenger seat, where they were in a tan folder

I walked inside the Admissions' office and gave the receptionist my name. She told me to wait in the seating area and I walked over. After waiting five minutes and reading to their weekly newsletter, a lady walked over.

"Jazmine DuBois?" she asked looking down at her clipboard. I stood up and after shaking hands, we headed towards the back where all the offices were. My interviewer's name was Ms. Settle and she was an African-American woman with long, dark brown hair swept in an up-do and big, brown eyes. She wore a black dress with nude stockings and black heels. Once we were back in her office, I handed her my folder.

"Ms. DuBois, this is a very thick folder. Almost as thick as Huey Freeman, he was here Friday morning," she said as she looked through the folder.

"He's my best friend, we both plan on getting accepted here together," I said.

"Is that right? Well, I'm sure that your 'best friend' as you so-call put it has told you that we're only accepting _one_ Early Action student. If both of you want to come here, then you or your 'best friend' will have to reapply again, but for Regular Action. Will that cause a break in your friendship?" Ms. Settle asked me.

"No," I said. _Because there's already a break in our friendship_, I thought to myself. I wanted to start crying again, but I couldn't because I was still in my interview.

"So why do you want to attend Georgetown University, besides staying close to your friend?" Ms. Settle asked me taking out a notepad and an official Georgetown University black ink pen.

"Because Georgetown University has the best Business Administration course in the South East," I told her. She wrote my answer in the notepad put an asterisk beside it. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"OK what are you willing to give up if you get accepted?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Let me put it to you this way, Ms. DuBois. Your taking gymnastics, your in the debate club, your on prom committee and yearbook committee, and you work after school. If you get accepted, then you'll have to give up something. It'll have to be gymnastics, because Georgetown doesn't offer much sports," Ms. Settle replied.

"I can give it up," I said.

"Are you sure? It says here that you've been doing gymnastics since you were five, that's eleven years of gymnastics down the drain," Ms. Settle continued.

"If I have to give it up while I'm in school, then I'll do whatever I can," I said.

"Alright." After another hour of questions, I was finally done and I headed straight for my car. Once inside, I heard a **POP** beside me and turned around and jumped. A boy who looked kinda like Riley but had forest green eyes and was very well built was in my passenger seat.

"Who the fuck are you!" I shouted.

"Relax, I'm a friend of Kentigerna's," the boy said. He took a look around my car. "This is a sweet ass ride, what kind of car is it?"

"A Prius," I answered. "Now who are you?"

"I told you, I'm a friend of Kentigerna's. Now can you please drive, I don't want to look at a university," the boy said. Rolling my eyes, I stared my car and drove out of Georgetown's parking lot. "Oh and can you find a McDonald's or a Burger King? I'm starving!"

"You won't even give me a name! And where's Kentigerna? I haven't seen her since October!" I said as I pulled into a Panera Bread.

"Panera Bread?"

"I don't eat McDonald's or Burger King that much. So what's your name?" I asked him for the second time.

"I don't give our information until I've eaten. Now lets go inside and get something to eat," he said. For an person who hasn't given me a clue about who or what he is, he was very demanding. After going inside and ordering a couple of chicken sandwiches with homemade potato chips and iced green tea, we headed back to my car and I started driving back to Maryland.

"You've got something to eat and I even gave you a piece of chocolate cake, now what's your name and how do you know Kentigerna?" I asked.

"First thing's first, I'm Zackary Jameson and like Kentigerna, I'm a Warlock," the boy explained. "I mean, I thought you would've noticed that when I teleported in your passenger seat. And let me say, this is the most comfortable teleportation that I've ever done in my nineteen years of magical transportation."

"Um…thanks." I turned onto the highway and started the long hour drive back to Maryland. "So what're you doing here?"

"I'm your guardian. Look, you've put Kentigerna in a very dangerous position and your position at the moment is even worst. So while she's spending some time her grandparents, I'm going to be staying with you," Zackary said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'm your cousin," he said.

"You look nothing like me," I said. "How can you be my cousin if you look nothing like me?" Zackary sighed and took out his wand.

"You forget who I am, now turn here," he instructed.

"Its not the Maryland intersection," I said.

"Don't worry, you'll get back home in no time." I did what Zackary said and turned right, heading into the woods. Up ahead was a gate and a sign that said: **CAUTION:** **AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY!**

"We're not suppose to be here," I said.

"In that guard's eye, I'm suppose to be here. Your just my driver." He pointed out his window and I saw a guard in a booth opening the gates for us. I drove through and didn't stop until we were deep within the forest. We got out and I had got a real look at him because I didn't want to while we were in Panera Bread.

He was wearing the same type of black cloak that Kentigerna was wearing the night I let her stay with Huey and I. He took off the cloak and I saw that he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red tee and black Nikes.

"You look like Riley," I said out loud even though I didn't mean to.

"I get that a lot from Kentigerna. She really loved him…more than me from what I heard," Zackary said. He threw his cloak in the air and it turned into two suitcases and a duffel bag. All four bags landed at his feet and he took out his wand.

"Is that your wand?" I asked him.

"Yep. We usual aren't suppose to do magic in front of mortals, but since I need to have some sort of resemblance to you, then I'll have to do some magic," Zackary said. He waved his wand once and then pointed the tip at the top of his head. He removed his hand and blue sparks flooded out his wand and covered his whole body.

I stared with a look of awestruck on my face as Zackary Jameson started resembling me. Within a few minutes, I was facing a boy who had my Mom's blonde hair and the same green eyes as mine, only not as wide. His skin was as white as my Mom's. It would soon be apparent that he's from my Mom side of the family.

"As long as I'm disguised as this, I'm your cousin from your Mom's side of the family. Once all this is over and I'm back in my original form, your family won't remember me. In fact, they won't even acknowledge me, they'll think I'm a friend like Huey Freeman," he said. His wand dropped to his hand and he pocketed it.

"So are you going to be a mortal?" I asked.

"Only when I'm not around you. My wand will always be with me though, but don't worry because I won't do any magic with you attached to me," Zackary said.

"I'm not attached to you."

"I know, but I would like for you to be. Your very hot and I'm glad I'm your cousin," Zackary said. I blushed as we settled back inside the car, Zackary's bags in the trunk. "But seriously, I made a promise to Kentigerna to protect you and your friend, Huey Freeman. Now I know you didn't mean it, but having Zeke Lucas's daughter in your house puts her _and_ you _and_ your friend in huge trouble."

"So where's Kenni?" I asked.

"Kenni's spending some time with her grandparents on her mother's side, she's going to stay hidden for a while. Look, she gave me every detail about you and Mr. Freeman and since I'm a more powerful Warlock than she is as a Wiccan, then I'm your only chance of surviving. Now, my I please see your phone?"

After hesitating for a few seconds, I handed him my phone and he took our his wand. "Are you destroying my phone! It's the only one I have till next payday!"

"No, I'm not destroying your phone, I'm just reprogramming it so that way your family knows I'm coming." He handed my phone back to me. "Your father's going to call you when you're close to the house, asking if you remembered to pick me up from the airport. You can still call me Zack, but to everyone else, my name is Lamar James."

"OK."

"And don't worry Jazi, I'm going to make sure your safe no matter what." And with that, I drove back home.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Confessions Prt III

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Setting: The Freeman House

Date: November 15TH, 2010

Time: 9:30 P.M.

Chapter Five

Confessions Prt. III

_Huey Freeman_…

I was in my bedroom , doing a research paper for Ancient Civilization when my phone rung. Granddad was out with Mr. Wuncler and Dad was working late, so I had the house to myself for the first time since Riley died. When I started thinking about Riley, the thoughts about Kentigerna Lucas and Jazmine arrived, and soon enough I started thinking my own death. A person who thinks about their own death is sick enough, but a person who thinks about their own death when they _know_ their going to die soon is just plain wrong. I was one of those people, because ever since Jazmine told me that some magical being was coming to kill me, I've been thinking about it.

Then thoughts about my mother popped into my head. I thought that I had gotten rid of the thoughts about my mother when I was younger, but Kentigerna Lucas put them back in my head. I know she didn't purposely mean too, but it happened when she killed Riley in September. Because she killed Riley, Shawn Freeman moved to Woodcrest. Because she killed Riley, Jazmine managed to put targets on _my_ back along with hers. I didn't mean what I said about her dying first, I was just so mad that it was the first thing that popped out my head. Its been three weeks since I last spoke to Jazmine, so I regretted to tell her that Georgetown was only accepting _one_ Early Action applicant.

I ignored my phone the first five times it vibrated on my bedside table, but after the sixth time, I walked over from my desk and picked it up.

"Hello?" I said without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, its me. Listen, can you meet me at Woodcrest Cemetery later tonight?" Jazmine asked on the other end. I debated this because I knew how much Jazmine _hated_ going into cemeteries, but it must've been important if she was willing to face her fears.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Hold on." Jazmine put me on hold for a few seconds and then came back on. "Zackary says going at midnight is a good time."

"Whose Zackary?" I asked hoping that wasn't a boyfriend.

"Look, I'll explain everything at the Cemetery, right now I have to get back to work." And with that, Jazmine hung up and I sighed. A part of me wanted to walk to the damn mall and demand answers, but I didn't because the only thing I cared about at the moment was getting this report done.

Once I was finished, I was surfing the Internet, trying to find something interesting when I felt something cold behind me. I turned around and jumped. A ghost who looked just like Kentigerna Lucas was standing behind me, her ghostly arms crossed.

"So your Huey Freeman?" the ghost woman asked.

"Who are you?" I asked regaining the composure that I had before a ghost popped up in front of me. "You look like Kentigerna."

"I am not Kentigerna, I'm her mother and it's because of your best friend that I'm talking to a mortal in the first place," the woman said.

"Wait, aren't you half-mortal?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's not the point. I've come here to warn you, you need to forgive your friend for what she did," the ghost lady ordered.

"Why should I? Because of her, I have a target on my back." I looked at the time and saw it was 10:45. I didn't have that much longer before sneaking out the house and meeting up with Jazmine and some dude named Zackary.

"I'm tired of arguing with mortals. You like her and the only reason your 'mad' is because you won't admit that you're in love with her," ghost lady replied.

"I am not in love with her! She's my best friend and that's it!" I lied. The ghost lady gave a slight chuckle before sitting on my bed. I didn't know ghosts could sit. "Are you dead?"

"Nope, I'm still very much alive. Listen, my husband doesn't care for your kind and the only reason I'm helping you out is because of your mother," she said.

"What do you know about my mother?" I asked her as I walked towards the door to see if Granddad was back yet. I peeked out in the hall and saw that he was still gone. "She died when I was nine."

"Your mother's still alive." I turned to her and gave her the coldest glare I had. I hated it when people said my mother was still alive. I might not have been there when she died and they didn't find a body, but I knew she was dead. There was a funeral and everything.

"No, she's dead," I said my voice even now.

"Listen to me Huey, your mother's alive. That's all I can give you, I have to go and so do you. Its 11:15, you have another forty-five minutes." And with that, Kentigerna's Mom vanished. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 11:15, so I turned out my lamp, grabbed my black hoodie, and climbed out my window.

I've always walked pasted Woodcrest Cemetery, but I've never been inside it. Whenever a Freeman dies, they get buried in Chicago. I opened the gate to Woodcrest Cemetery and crept inside, walking past all the tombstones and headstones and looking at some. Then I kept thinking about what Kentigerna's mother said before she left, about my Mom. I knew she was dead, I was at the funeral. I remembered every detail of that funeral, Riley was too young to remember. He was busy playing with the toy guns that Granddad got him to keep him occupied.

I arrived at the Cemetery with five minutes to spare, my black hoodie covering my face and my hands were in my cargo pants' pockets. I was cold, but I couldn't turn back now, I was too far in. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, but I stubbed my toe on something and yelped in pain.

"Damn your clumsy," a voice said behind me. I hoped it was Jazmine, but instead it was a boy who looked three years older than me. He had the same color blonde hair as Mrs. DuBois and her creamy white skin. His eyes were like Jazmine's, bottle green and wide. "So you're the famous Huey Freeman…the revolutionist?"

"Yeah, and who might you be?" I asked the boy. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a dark blue and black Bapes. He around my height and just like me, he had his arms crossed. "And where's Jazmine?"

"She's finding a parking space, which is hard in a cemetery parking lot," the boy said. He took out a stick and waved it, light emanating from the tip. He revealed the thing I stubbed my toe on it was a big, black cauldron, which was filled with a thick, pink liquid. I was about to put my finger in, but the boy stopped me. "Whoa! What the fuck are you doing, dude? That's Body Acid, put your finger in there and you'll die on the spot."

I didn't know if I wanted to believe him, but seeing some woman appear in my room in a ghostly form, then anything was possible. I didn't want to believe it, but something told me that I had to from this moment on.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "And are you a ghost?"

"Umm…no. And I'm not telling you my name until Jazmine joins us. Wanna sit down?" As he said that, two beach chairs appeared. I sat down out of reluctance and the fact that I've been walking for a full thirty minutes. Jazmine finally came up, dressed in black like I was. I thought she would've been dressed in her work clothes, but she must've changed when she got off. When she saw me, she gave me a weak wave as the boy made another chair appear using the stick.

"What is that stick?" I asked.

"Its not a stick, it's a wand," the boy said. He held out his hand and I doubtfully took it. "Zackary Jameson, but to everyone else you two know, I'm Lamar James cousin of Jazmine DuBois." He gave my hand a firm shake and when he let go, I could see the blood pulsating in the front part of my arm.

"So your one of them?" I asked as I examined my hand.

"I'm also the only person who can save your ass right now, so can you not call me out of my name?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and pointed to Jazmine. "Look, its not her fault. She made an honest mistake. People make mistakes, let it go. Your brother made a mistake."

"How do you know about Riley?" I asked.

"Because your family's very well-known. Starting with your mother and then Riley and now you," Zackary said.

"You don't know shit about my mother," I said.

"And I suppose you do? She's not dead, Freeman," Zackary said.

"Why would she do that? Is she a Wiccan?" Jazmine asked. I gave her a stern look.

"Nope, she's just as mortal as you two. Lets just say that Zeke Lucas hates mortals for a reason," Zackary said.

"Well what's the reason?" I asked.

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because only Selena Lucas knows and she's not telling a soul…mortal or not." I got up and pointed to the black pot.

"What's that?"

"It's a cauldron, the biggest cauldron in the world. On the first week and last week of every month, there are these meetings that Wiccans and Warlocks have. We don't have a specific name for them, so we just call them Meetings. Anyway, every month we gather around this cauldron and conduct business. We talk about magical beings of the past and present and sometimes there are Mortal Hunts."

"That's when the senior Wiccans and Warlocks look for people like us who are found wandering the cemetery. They're killed and then their dead body is placed in the pink liquid," Jazmine said. Zackary nodded gravely.

"Kentigerna told you a lot before she hightailed it to my house. Look, Body Acid is dangerous. Any mortal who puts even a _finger_ in that cauldron when Body Acid is inside will lose that finger permanently." He turned to me as he said that. I gave him a look of doubt and Zackary took out his 'wand' yet again. He knelt down to the ground where a pile of wood stood under the cauldron. He pointed his wand and soon a blue fire popped out the tip of his wand.

He turned to me as the pink liquid started bubbling. I crossed my arms.

"I want you to find something that you've touched. It can be from a stick to an unused tombstone," he said. I looked around the area and found a rock. I picked it up and placed in my pocket. He instructed Jazmine to do the same and she found an old program. "Alright, you two bring your items to the cauldron and drop them inside."

Jazmine and I brought the rock and the program over and dropped them the now bubbling pink liquid. The liquid turned blue for a second and then shot up in the air before falling back down in cauldron. I moved Jazmine back before the pink liquid spilled on us. It just missed us by a hair.

"What the fuck was that?" I shouted at him.

"Body Acid." Zackary bent down to where the fire was and put it out using the tip of his wand. "Look, I don't know how I'm going to keep you two safe…hell, I don't even know how to keep _myself_ out of Zeke Lucas' danger zone, but I made a promise to Kentigerna and I don't break promises."

I took out my phone and realized that it was 3:15 A.M. "Don't you think we should be getting home now?" I asked Jazmine, showing her the time on my phone. She nodded and we headed back home.

"Do you want us to give you a ride?" Jazmine asked me as her and Zackary headed towards her Prius.

"No, I'll walk," I said and started walking.

"Damn your stubborn," Zackary said. "Come on Jazmine, let's go before 'uncle Tom' has my head." Jazmine followed Zackary back to her car and I walked home.

* * *

Setting: Woodcrest High

Date: November 16TH, 2010

Time: 6:30 A.M.

The next morning, I was leaving the house the same time Jazmine was. I thought about what Kentigerna's Mom and Zackary said last night about Jazmine. She did make a mistake, but as they've said about ten million times now, it was only a mistake. It was a big mistake, if you want to call it that. And even though everyone keeps saying that I should forgive her, she hasn't given me a reason to forgive her. She got us in this mess, she put our lives in danger. And now we gotta believe that some person of the supernatural world is our only hope of surviving. Why couldn't we just kill this Zeke Lucas guy? Its not he's the most powerful person in the world besides the president.

"Actually…he is," said a voice behind me. I turned around and jumped again. It was another ghostly figure, this time it was Kentigerna herself.

"What the fuck is wrong with your family?" I shouted. Jazmine looked over from across the street and I waved her off. Kentigerna looked over at her as she got in her car and drove off. "First your mother and now you?"

"You have to forgive her. The only way you two can get through this is if you forgave her," Kentigerna pleaded. I ignored her and started my journey to school, hoping that the walk will wake me up more. "She was only trying to help you, Freeman."

"By letting my brother's killer spend the night? How's that helping?" I asked her with a coldness in my voice.

"Look, I said I was sorry and I really loved him," she said. "And if I was able to bring his ghost figure to life, then I would have him tell you that himself."

"I don't need the ghost of my brother coming out here and I don't need you or your family doing this either. Why can't you bother Jazmine?" I asked her walking faster, my back turned to her.

"Because you're the only one who can see us," Kentigerna said. "Your mother can see ghosts because it's a part of who she is."

"How do you people know so much about my mother? It seems as though I don't know shit about her. First, I hear that she's not dead, then I hear she's not dead, and now I'm hearing that she was a ghost seer—"

"We prefer mediums," she said.

"Whatever, it's something in the supernatural world and I don't like it. My mother was not a medium," I told Kentigerna as I crossed the street.

"Stop being so evil and listen to me Freeman. Your mother was a medium and so are you, so get use to it. My Dad hates mediums as much as he hates mortals, so he wanted to kill your Mom the moment he found out that she was one. Our Moms were best friends though, so they devised a plan and faked your Mom's death. If my father knew that she wasn't really dead, then he would've went after her _and_, you and Riley."

"So my mother faked her death?" I asked Kentigerna. We were a block away from the school and the bell wasn't going to ring for another 30 minutes. I turned to Kentigerna and gave her a look. She nodded and I suddenly felt sick. Not literally sick, but a queasy feeling came. I didn't want to go to school and was about to walk away when Kentigerna stopped me.

"You can't leave yet," she said. "Look, I wasn't suppose to tell you that, you were suppose to find out on your own, but you were pushing it."

"What do you think I'm going to do, huh? You think I'm going to go and look for her?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah."

"Well, I'm not. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back home," I said. I was about to start walking again when something else stopped me. This time, it was Zackary and he wasn't in a ghost form. He was wearing a pair of light blue jeans with a black tee and a black cloak, which was over his outfit. His arms were crossed over his chest and he overshadowed me by five inches. "What do you want?"

"If I was you, I'd turn around and head towards the school," Zackary said. I stood my ground and crossed my arms over my chest too. "Don't play with me, Freeman. I might be just another nineteen-year-old in _your_ eyes, but in the eyes of that man over there, I'm a truancy officer." I turned around and saw Principal Anderson staring at me.

"I hate you," I said turning around and headed towards the school. Zackary patted me on the back and when I turned around to possibly punch him, he was gone.

I met up with Jazmine outside of Ancient Civilization by the time second period was over. She was talking to Cindy—or rather Cindy was talking her head off—and she looked positively bored. When Jazmine saw me, she grabbed Cindy's arm and they started walking. I walked behind them and tapped Jazmine's shoulder before she headed inside the girls' bathroom. She hesitated before turning around to face me.

"What?" she asked me. She was wearing a red, flowery pattered skirt with a black blouse that showed a good amount of cleavage, but it wasn't breaking the school's dress code, and a pair of black kitten heels. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Can we talk?" I asked her. "In private?"

"Huey, I have Ancient Civilization in five minutes. I don't have time to talk and even if I did, why would I want to talk to you?" she asked me. "You've been avoiding me for weeks and I've been apologizing for weeks! I'm sick of it, Freeman." She started to walk away.

"Alright, I forgive you, now can I please talk to you?" I asked grabbing her arm. She gave me a glare, her green eyes as cold as stained glass. "Jazmine, its about my Mom." Her expression softened and she looked at her phone for the time.

"Five minutes, Freeman and then I'm going to class." Jazmine followed me down to the gym, which was practically empty. It was still morning and gym classes didn't start until lunch, since the freshmen and sophomores are the only ones taking the classes. Jazmine sat down in the front row of bleachers and I sat beside her.

"She's not dead," I said. Jazmine gave me a look of delusion before standing up. "Where are you going?"

"To class. You've gone mad, Freeman," she said. I grabbed her arm again and sat her back down.

"She's not dead, I'm telling the truth!" I said loud enough to get her to sit back down. She sat back down and loosened her arm from my grasp. She then crossed them over her shoulders.

"Then why would see lie about her death?" Jazmine asked me.

"Because of Kentigerna's Dad. She had to fake her death and she's been hiding for years," I said. Jazmine's expression was confused as the bell for fourth period rung. Jazmine got up, but then sat back down.

"Huey, I'm so sorry about what has happened, but I had to do it. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her and in return, we're going to get killed," she said. And with that, she got up and walked to class.

As I started walking towards the library for Study Hall, I thought about Jazmine again. I really loved her, and now I wasn't so sure if she reminded me of my mother. There are still some qualities between her and my Mom, but unless Jazmine was a medium like my Mom, then they didn't have that much in common.

"Hey, Huey!" I turned around, hoping it was Jazmine, but instead it was Caesar running towards me. He stopped when he was close enough. "You wanna come by my house later?"

"Not really," I said. "I'm not feeling that great, so I'm just going to go straight home."

"Oh, so have you and Jazmine made up yet?"

"I don't know, I tried talking to her earlier, but the bell rung and she had to get to class," I said.

"Well, she's stopping by with Cindy later, if you change your mind that is," Caesar said. "Oh well, I gotta run I'm already late enough as it is." And with that, Caesar rushed off to class. I was almost at the library when I felt cold air behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned around, this was getting really old…really quick.

Kentigerna's Mom was standing in front of me, arms crossed and eyes narrow. I sighed and walked the other way.

"You weren't suppose to tell her and Kenni wasn't suppose to tell you!" she shouted.

I let our a groan. "Look, lady—"

"My name is Selena—"

"Whatever!" I shouted turning to her. "First of all, she's nobody else's mother, but _mine_! Second of all, I don't see why you _want_ to keep something this big a secret. Third of all, if you want me to live so badly, then why can't you kill your own husband so he doesn't have to kill me or Jazmine." I turned back around and continued walking till I was in the empty cafeteria. The lunch ladies were in the kitchen, so they couldn't hear anybody and nobody checked this hall. If midterms weren't coming up, this would be a perfect class-skipping spot.

Selena Lucas and I sat opposite of each other at a table and I took out my notebook to start studying, ignoring the woman sitting across from me.

"My husband can't be killed. He's too powerful for somebody of _my_ kind to kill. But I will tell you this, he needs to be stopped before my sons turn into him," Selena said after I was silent for more fifteen minutes. I wanted to do at least _some_ type of studying for my midterms in December. I didn't want to deal with this lady or this supernatural nonsense.

"Then do something about it and don't get me and my best friend involved," I said turning the page in my notebook. Somehow I was still able to concentrate with all this going on.

"She's your better half, the fates say—"

"Don't start that fate bullshit with me, lady. I don't want to hear it," I interjected. She gave me a stern look and I returned it.

"Don't tempt the fates boy, they might do the one thing you don't want to happen," she said in a dry voice. I looked up and gave her my famous raised eyebrow look. "You don't want nothing bad to happen to her, right? You keep tempting them and she'll be the first to go. My husband goes after full-blood mortals before going after the halves. You are half-medium, half-mortal and he knows it."

"So you're saying that _I'm_ the one who has to stop this man, who _you_ decided to marry in the first fucking place! Lady, I can't even drive," I said going back to the notebook.

"Fine, then she dies."

"What?" I looked up again and watched her vanish into thin air. I knocked a table over and walked out the cafeteria. I had enough. I couldn't take the pressure anymore, so I walked out the school building and didn't look back.

* * *

Setting: The DuBois House

Time: 2:45 P.M.

_Jazmine DuBois_…

I came home and Zackary scared me the moment I walked through the door. He was on the laptop he brought with him. He was a college student—the one thing he wasn't lying about—taking online classes from Phoenix University because (how ironic is this?) he refuses to fly on a plane. When I asked him about it last night after we got back from Woodcrest Cemetery, he said that he was so use to teleporting that flying on a plane wouldn't feel right. I guess that's what all Wiccans and Warlock feel like. He was wearing his black cloak and he wore it like his life depended on it.

"Your friend's missing," he said the moment I sat down beside him. I gave him the oddest look and waited until he was finished with his classes before he continued. Once he was done, I asked the obvious.

"What do you mean Huey's missing?"

"Selena Lucas told him something that your not going to be happy with and he walked out of school," Zackary said. I crossed my arms and looked at my supposed cousin.

"What happened?"

"Have you ever heard of the term, 'Don't tempt fate'?" he asked.

"Yeah, its like another way of saying, 'Don't play with fire'," I explained. "What does that have to do with anything though?"

"He's playing with your life," Zackary said dryly. I uncrossed my arms. "Look, you know how every keeps saying that he's your other half? Well, its true…Huey Freeman is your other half and you two have to stop Zeke Lucas together, but he won't cooperate, so when Zeke starts looking for you two, your going to be the first to go."

"He's risking my life because he won't cooperate!" I shouted. I grabbed my coat and with Zackary following behind me, I walked up to the Hill…hoping he would be there. Sure enough, he was and he was leaning against the pine tree.

"Huey!" I shouted. He looked up and groaned when he saw Zackary following me. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You wanna know what's wrong with me? It's him, Kentigerna, her Mom, and unfortunately, my Mom now! It's the whole lot of them!" Huey shouted back at me. Zackary hung back, letting Huey and me hash it out.

"You're risking my life!" I cried grabbing him by his black hoodie. "If it was your life, then I'll say, 'Sure. Do whatever the hell you want', but its my life, Freeman!"

"I'm not going to let you die, damnit!"

"Your playing with fire, Huey and I can't let you do that! I love you, Huey Freeman and if you let me die, then you'll lose the one person who will _ever_ say those words besides your grandfather." I wanted to walk away, but Huey grabbed my arm once again (this grabbing shit was starting to get really old) and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm not going to let you die, OK?" I nodded and cried on his shoulder, waiting for him to push me away as he always did. But this time, he didn't. He just wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on her chest.

_Huey Freeman_…

I couldn't let her go.

**I KNOW THAT LAST PART SOUNDED CLICHÉ, BUT I WAS RUNNING ON LITTLE SLEEP. BUT CAN YOU ALL PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ANYWAY? HELP KEEP **_**BOONDOCKS**_** ALIVE!**


	6. Thanksgiving Surprises

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Setting: The Freeman House

Date: November 25TH, 2010

Time: 6:15 P.M.

Chapter Six

Thanksgiving Surprises

_Huey Freeman…_

"Boy! Go downstairs and check the greens! The DuBoises will be here in a minute and I want everything perfect!" I was in the living room, reading _The Art of War_ when Granddad called me. He was upstairs trying to find something to wear, even though he's been threw five pairs of his special-occasions Speedos, three pairs of pants, and five vests.

I was already dressed, wearing my usual attire of black cargo pants, a hunter green hoodie, and my combat boots. I didn't get dressed up because I don't believe in holidays because they all had something to do with God and I was an atheist. And if Granddad didn't let me cook some vegetarian meals, then I would've gone somewhere else. Its one of the benefits I had when it came to suffering through the holidays.

"I already checked on them, they're done!" I shouted at the top of the stairs, not taking my eyes off my book. Granddad came downstairs, wearing a pair of black pants with his famous green vest that had a white tee shirt underneath, and brown loafers. I didn't know—or want to know—what kind of Speedos he was wearing.

"Boy, those greens aren't done and I thought I told you to clean the kitchen an hour ago," Granddad said when he walked into the kitchen. I sighed and closed my book.

"Granddad, I cleaned the kitchen this morning and I cooked my half of the Thanksgiving dinner. I've been up since 5:30 so can I please take a break before the doorbell rings?" I asked. Granddad nodded and just as I was about to head back into the living room to finish reading, the doorbell rung and I groaned.

"Boy!"

"I know, I know." I got up from my spot on the couch, mumbling under my breath as I went to answer the door. There stood Tom and Sarah DuBois, looking as happy as clams and Sarah was holding a Tupperware container. "Oh, no not peach cobbler."

"Relax, I didn't make it. Jazmine did," Sarah said.

"Oh, Robert we're here!" Tom called as they took off their jackets and headed into the dining room. I checked behind Sarah, but I didn't see Jazmine. "She'll be here in a while, Huey. Her and Lamar are doing something in her room. I tried to tell her that we should leave as soon as possible, but she insisted."

_Oh, hell no_, I thought. Once Sarah and Tom were out of eyesight, I walked across the street to Jazmine's house.

_

* * *

_

Carmen Winston-Freemen

…

"Is this the place, Selena?" I asked Selena as we drove into the Boondocks, the downside of Silver Springs, Maryland. I looked over at Selena Lucas, my longtime friend who I haven't seen since my sons, Huey and Riley were nine and seven years old. I had to into hiding because Selena's husband, Zeke Lucas was out to kill me because I was a medium, a ghost seer if you'd preferred. When Selena first told me, I knew I had to fake my own death so nobody would suspect that I was in hiding. My ex-husband, Shawn was already in jail, so of course he didn't know about any of this. For all I knew, he probably thought I was still dead.

"I'm going to get in trouble for this, CeCe," Selena said, taking off the hood of her black cloak, the symbolism of all Wiccans and Warlocks alike. Whenever they went out to see somebody of the supernatural, they had to wear the cloak. We met because the first time she had gotten it, she lost it due to the wind being extremely heavy that day. Anyway, I caught the cloak and we've been friends since. Selena was a beautiful Wiccan, with long, fiery red hair and matching laser-red eyes. Her eyes matched her pale white skin well, it made her look even more unique than she already was.

"You already met me at the state lines, if Zeke doesn't know by now, then he's not going to find out. Lena, I have to come out of hiding now to protect Huey. I wasn't there to protect Riley and even though I regret that, I know that Kentigerna didn't meant to do it. I believed that she loved Riley very much and Zeke made her do it," I said as I started looking for my father-in-law, Robert Freeman's house. All I knew was that it was a white house.

"So what are you going to do once you see Huey?" Selena asked me, putting the hood of her black cloak back on top of her head.

"I know he's going to be shocked and probably angry that I had to fake my death, but hopefully he'll understand," I said. "Are you sure Kentigerna gave me the right directions?"

"Positive." After driving for a for more minutes, an extremely tall boy walked in front of the car and I almost hit him.

"Watch where the fuck you going!" he shouted before heading towards his destination. Selena laughed and I punched her in the arm. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Pull in here," Selena instructed. "This is the house." I pulled in the house and took a deep breath. I wasn't ready for this, not at all. As I started unbuckling my seatbelt, I saw Selena take out her wand. "Well, I said I would get you this far. I gotta get home before Zeke suspects and besides, I can't go inside a mortal's house…remember?"

"I remember. Goodbye, Lena and thank you," I said giving her a big hug. She squeezed me back and teleported out of my car. The only thing I kept thinking about was the boy I almost ran over. He was very tall for his age (which had to be fifteen or sixteen); and he had a huge, blackish brown Afro and round, wine-colored eyes. His skin complexion matched mines and he was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a hunter green hoodie and black combat boots. Oh. My. Goodness.

I walked up to the front door, pulling strands of blackish-brown hair out of my round, stormy grey eyes. After pausing for a few minutes, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

_Huey Freeman_…

After knocking on Jazmine's door twice, she finally let me in and I just looked at her. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a white cashmere sweater and black kitten heels. Her hair was straightened out and hung down to her shoulders like brand-new drapes. Ever since that day at the Hill, Jazmine and I had a better understanding for each other. I now knew that her life was in much more danger than mines ever was, all because of her heritage. What I didn't understand and probably would never understand was the supernatural bloodline. For the past week, I've been looking at people in a whole knew light, I didn't know who was the mortal and who was a Warlock or Wiccan.

"Hey, Huey is everything ready across the street?" Jazmine asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts about her.

"Almost, but what're you two doing over here?" I asked walking in.

"Come on." Jazmine took my hand and led me upstairs to her room. Even though Jazmine and I had a better understanding of one another, we're still not dating. I don't want to date her, even though I love her more than ever, I'm just not the type to date. And she didn't pressure it the subject either. Even if she was the one who told me that she loved me, I didn't say it back, even though I wanted too.

Once in Jazmine's guest bedroom, the first thing I saw was a cauldron. Then I saw Zackary looking into the cauldron, in total concentration. Jazmine and I sat on the bed while Zackary worked, moving his wand in a circular motion.

"Is everything OK, Zack?" Jazmine asked in a worried tone. Zackary looked up and nodded before moving his hand back in a swift motion. The cauldron stopped bubbling and he walked over to where his cloak was. After searching the pockets, he pulled out two pairs of black sunglasses and handed them to me and Jazmine.

"Alright, I'm performing a memory charm tonight. I can't tell you when it happens, but when I raise my wand I want you two to put on these sunglasses. The UV rays of the sunglasses protect your mind from getting erased," Zackary said.

"What's the cauldron for?" I asked.

"I felt something odd when I woke up this morning and I made a cauldron from an old black pot the DuBois's weren't using anymore and once I transformed it into a cauldron, I filled it with a blue potion and saw the events of today," Zackary explained.

"Why are you planning on erasing everyone's memories?" Jazmine asked.

"Because I'm going have to use my wand and I don't like using my wand around mortals," Zackary said.

"Why do you have to use your wand?" I asked.

"Because Zeke is going to try his first attempt at killing Jazmine. When he comes, I want you to protect her no matter what," Zackary ordered me. "Just make sure it's within this neighborhood."

"Why does it have to be within the neighborhood?" I asked.

"Because when I do the memory charm, I want everyone to be near the house," Zackary said. He pocketed his wand in his dark blue dress pants and pulled his white button-down over the shirt so it wasn't visible.

"Huey, I'm nervous," Jazmine said as we left the house.

"This man can't do any harm, he can't be that powerful," I said as she closed the door behind her and locked it with her key.

"Freeman, why do you keep doubting me?" Zackary asked turning around to face me.

"Because I don't believe in your world!"

"Well let me tell you this. Everything that's happened in the past two months is real. From Riley dying to September to realizing last week that your mother is alive. Do you really think all of this is coincidental? Well, if you think is it then get it out of that big-ass afro head of yours because its real and if you keep tempting fate, then she's going to die." He pointed to Jazmine when he said that.

"She's not going to die, because I'm not going to let her die," I said evenly as Zackary got in my face.

"Do you love her?" he asked me. When I didn't answer, he just shook his head and walked across the street to my house. Jazmine followed, but I didn't know if she was mad at me or not. When I walked back in my house, I noticed a black BMW and realized that it was the same one from earlier. Thinking it was another coincidence, I walked towards the house.

"Boy! Hurry up and get in this house!" Granddad shouted at me from the front door. I rolled my eyes and noticed how happy he was. "Come on, boy! I have a surprise for you!"

"I hate surprises, Granddad!" I said as I walked in the front yard.

"Well you'll like this one whether you want to or not." I rolled my eyes again as I walked in the front door. "And don't you roll your eyes at me again, boy or I'll beat you. You might be 6'2" now but I'm still able to beat that ass."

I ignored him and walked in the house and into the living room. I stopped at the entranceway when I saw the woman sitting down talking to Tom.

"Huey?" Jazmine asked me. "Are you alright?" Zackary had a look of satisfaction on his face that only Jazmine and I noticed. That was my mother and she was staring right back at me, her stormy grey eyes unforgettable as they've been since the day she died. Or faked her death I should say. She was the medium that every Warlock and Wiccan talked about. She was the medium who escaped from a powerful man's grasp. I didn't know what to say, so I just headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all seated around the dining room table (minus Shawn, who I hadn't seen at all this week) and started eating. I was seated between Jazmine and Zackary, but my Mom was seated right across the table from me, between Sarah and Tom. Granddad was at the head of the table.

"Huey? Have you seen your father?" Granddad asked as he started passing food around.

"No," I said. "I hadn't seen him all week."

"Carmen, dear. Do you want any onion soup? I made it special," Granddad said. I rolled my eyes and Jazmine nudged my elbow.

"No thank you, Robert," Mom said.

"So Carmen, why did you fake your death?" Tom asked as he started eating some turkey. Sarah sighed. "What honey?"

"You can't ask somebody something like that, maybe she doesn't want to talk about why she left her own two kids while she went off hiding," Sarah said as she started eating.

"Your right, it's like asking your husband why he decided to marry a white woman," Mom replied snidely. Sarah gave her a look, but decided to drop it, she didn't know what other comments my mother had under her hat. The door opened and Shawn walked in.

"Where the hell have you been, Shawn?" Granddad asked him as he appeared in the kitchen.

"I was working for a building for my boss," Shawn said. I rolled my eyes under the table as I picked with my food. "So who's this lovely lady joining us? Is she another one of your girlfriends, Robert?"

"No you idiot, its your ex-wife," Granddad said. Shawn looked at Mom and his round eyes got rounder.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I faked my death, is that a crime?" Mom asked. I was about to say something but Zackary kicked the side of my leg with his foot and I instantly shut up and looked under the table. He was playing wth his wand with his left hand and eating with his right hand.

"Well, let me take my bag upstairs and then I'll come down and join you," Shawn said. Once he was upstairs and out of earshot, I felt a surge from Zackary's wand.

"What?" I mumbled to Zackary under my breath.

"Check his bag, he has something in there," Zackary mumbled back.

"Why can't you check his bag? I don't even go in his room."

"Because you're his son, I'm just a stranger remember?" I sighed and got up, announcing that I had to go to the bathroom and headed upstairs to Shawn's room. He was in the bathroom, which gave me perfect reason to check his bag, which was in his room. I walked in this room and opened the duffel bag.

The first thing I saw (which came to no shock to me whatsoever) were ten-dime bags of coke, but the other thing I found was a round, crystal ball. It could fit in my hand like one of those glittery bouncy balls Jazmine use to play with when she came on the Hill after school. I heard water in the bathroom turn off, so I ran back to my room and examined the ball.

"That's a bomb," a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw the ghost of Selena Lucas behind me. She was talking about the round ball that was in her arm. "Whatever you do, don't drop it because Zeke will come out and start his attack."

"Why does my father have it?" I asked her, turning to her. "Don't tell me he's a Warlock. I can't take any more secrets."

"He's not a Warlock, but he is powerful. He works without a wand and my husband loved that…so they teamed up, plotting Carmen's death, but after Shawn got put in jail for selling drugs, Zeke worked alone," Selena explained.

"Is that why your husband hates mortals?" I asked.

"No, there's another reason why my husband hates mortals."

"Why does he hates mortals?" I asked. I ought to drop the damn thing, so I can get some damn answers from the 'powerful' Warlock himself.

"Family. His bloodline hates all mortals and it's been like that for centuries and back in 1936, a mortal by the name is Percival Freeman—one of your ancestors—killed Zeke's ancestor, Carlson Lucas because he was a Warlock."

"So he hates me because of my ancestor?" Selena nodded and I looked at the glass ball.

"Whatever you do, Huey…do not drop that glass ball. If you drop it and it breaks, that's when the battle begins." Selena disappeared and I pocketed the glass ball before heading back downstairs and finished eating.

After dinner, Zackary, Jazmine, and I were out front looking at the glass ball while all the adults were inside, drinking wine and talking about Jazmine and I. I could hear laughter from the other side of the door while Zackary examined the ball.

"It's a Cristalball, its what Warlocks and Wiccans would use to trap themselves inside, so when someone drops it, the Warlock or Wiccan would come out and attack," Zackary said.

"So how do we get rid of it?" I asked.

"We break it and hope it's a dud. Wanna break it, Freeman?" He handed the Cristalball to me and I pushed my hand away. "What's wrong now?"

"Selena Lucas said that if I broke that thing, then Zeke would come out," I said.

"You're going to listen to her, but you won't listen to me. I'm the one whose risking _everything_ I have…including my _life_ and you won't listen to me! What kind of bullshit is that?" Zackary shouted. Jazmine sighed and took the Cristalball out of Zackary's hand.

"Don't start it again gentlemen, its Thanksgiving. Now if Huey doesn't want it broken, then maybe we shouldn't break it," Jazmine said.

"We have to break it to find out if it's a dud or not. Come on, Jazi if we can't break it when what do we do with it?" Zackary asked her.

"Can't you drop it in your cauldron?" I asked him.

"No, sorry. Dropping it in any cauldron would be dangerous. It'll cause a huge explosion and the DuBois's roof would literally be gone," Zackary said. I sat in silence, thinking about what to do. And even though I hated it, I knew what I had to do.

"Look, even though I hate it, I'm going have to break it," I said. Zackary handed me the Cristalball and I threw it into the street, where it broke in half on impact. Smoke came out the Cristalball and it suddenly became dark. Thunderclouds started forming as Zeke Lucas, the most feared Warlock in the magical community came out the ground.

Jazmine, who sat in the middle, held onto me tight as a man who had Kentigerna's black hair (only his was short and wavy) with cobalt-blue eyes and pale white skin stood up. Zackary changed back to his normal appearance in a heartbeat and stood up, standing over Jazmine and I.

"I should've known you would disobey me," Zeke Lucas said once he stood up. He was wearing his black cloak with black pants underneath and black shoes. "Now handover the half-mortal and the full-blood."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Zackary said in a cold voice.

"And why not? Because you made a _promise_ to my hardheaded daughter. She doesn't want you back, she was in love with that fucking mortal!"

"Hey!" I shouted standing up. Jazmine stood behind me, scared beyond reason. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my brother."

"Stay out of this, Freeman," Zackary warned me. He turned back around to Zeke. "How about we make a deal? You leave them alone and I won't come near Kentigerna ever again?"

"Why would I do that? I like you, your one of the good ones. You're a strong Warlock. Your father and mother have trained you well and you know your way around your wand," Zeke said. He walked passed Jazmine over to where I was. He looked over at Jazmine, whose head was hidden within the depths of my hoodie. "It's a shame that this mortal had to die."

"You're not touching her," I said facing him. The door opened and Mom came out, facing Zeke like he wasn't a problem. I was beginning to like her again little by little.

"Get away from my son," she said.

"So your not dead? Good, because I want to kill you myself," Zeke said. He took out his wand and a streak of yellow light came out, aiming for me. Mom pushed Jazmine and I out of the way and ducked. The streak of light went through the door.

"Run, Freeman!" Zackary shouted. I grabbed Jazmine's arm and we ran across the street to her house. Once inside, I closed the door behind me and Jazmine looked out the window.

"Huey, I'm scared," she said.

"Jaz, there's a time to be scared and a time to be brave. You have to be brave, because being scared isn't going to save us in the end," I told her as I started searching the DuBois's house. "Your father was scared of _everything_ when you were younger, I'm not letting you be just like him. So do me a favor and be brave throughout all this…you've been doing a good job up until now."

Jazmine nodded and I heard clapping behind us. I turned around and saw Shawn standing there, slowly clapping his hands. I closed my eyes real quick and when I opened them, he was still there.

"Your not dreaming, Huey. I'm real and I'm impressed by your speech. It was… very touching," he said in an icy voice.

"What kind of person are you?" I asked him evenly.

"I am neither Warlock nor Mortal in fact…I'm both. I discovered this power when I was sixteen and met Zeke Lucas for the first time. We became fast friends, kinda like Selena Lucas and your Mom. When I got thrown in jail, I thought Zeke would do the honor of killing your mother because she was a medium and she passed that trait onto you. I know see that she's alive and Zeke's killing her right now, so I thought I'd handle you."

"You're not killing me," I said stepping closer to him.

"Your girlfriend's going to die, Huey. You might not want to admit it because of your coldness like your mother, but you love her. She knows it and you know it and everyone in the magical community knows it." And then in a speed of light, Shawn ran towards us and had Jazmine in his grasp. I finally found what I was looking for, Tom's shotgun. I cocked it once and shot at Shawn.

"Oh, you wanna play hardball…son?" He moved Jazmine's hair back and he put his hand on the nape of her neck. "Now hold still, baby girl it won't hurt a bit." He bit her neck, like a vampire and Jazmine screamed. I charged over and released his teeth from her neck, kicking him in his stomach as I did. He fell back some and Jazmine fell unconscious in my arms.

While Shawn was down, I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, where I placed her in her bedroom and closed the door behind me. When I came back downstairs, Shawn was just starting to get up.

"For someone whose suppose to be powerful.…you sure didn't survive that kick," I said matter-of-factly. Shawn got up and did a roundhouse kick aiming for me. I flew through the DuBois's living room walls, landing in their dining room table. I quickly jumped to my feet and waited for Shawn to walk in. When he walked in, I threw a piece of glass in him like it was a spear. It landed in his neck and while he took it out, I took out my numb chucks and swung them around, preparing for a real battle.

"You think you can beat me with them?" he asked with a laugh. And at that, the fight begun between me and my former father.

_

* * *

_

Zackary Jameson

…

The battle between Zeke Lucas and I was intense, so intense that there were huge holes in both the Freeman house and the DuBois house across the street. I then realized that those holes didn't come from our battle, they came from somewhere else. I turned around to Carmen-Winston Freeman, Huey's mother. Zeke was on the ground after I did a fire spell on him and that gave me time to stall.

"Do you happen to have an extra wand?" Carmen asked me. I gave her a bewildered look and shook my head.

"You're a medium, mediums don't use magic," I said.

"You don't know what I've picked up while I've been in hiding, now do you have a spare or not?" she asked me again.

"No, I don't," I said. Zeke started to get up again so I used a blocking charm to block his next spell towards us. "Why do you need a wand if you can't do magic? You're a medium as I've said before."

"I can do little spells," Carmen said.

"Little spells aren't going to kill him and the spells I know aren't keeping him down long enough. What I need to do is get inside that house and check on Huey and Jazmine," I said pointing to the DuBois house. Zeke started for another spell and my blocking charm had faded. I waved my wand again and an energy blast flew right towards us. Carmen and I ducked and the energy blast blasted through the Freeman wall.

"Just give me your wand and I'll—"

"Your just as stubborn as your son! For the last time, you are a medium…you can_not_ do magic," I said as I shot a mega energy blast at Zeke. He landed in the street and I took that chance, grabbing Carmen's arm and running across the street to Jazmine's house. From the window I saw Huey and Shawn Freeman battling. And from the way things looked, Huey was losing.

"He was a Wartol," I said looking over my shoulder. Zeke was still down, but Carmen looked confused.

"What's a Wartol?" she asked.

"A combination of a mortal and a Warlock or Wiccan. Actually, a girl who possesses this power is called a Wical. Shawn Freeman is very powerful and the only person who can stop him is Huey," I said.

"He's not doing a good job so far," Carmen said.

"Because it's not suppose to happen here, which means I gotta help him," I said. I waved my wand and the same mega energy blast that I gave Zeke I aimed it at Shawn through the window. Huey saw it coming and ducked. It hit Shawn and he flew past all the walls downstairs in the DuBois's into a tree in the backyard. Zeke got up at least and I turned to face him, wand at the ready.

"We will meet again, Zackary. And Carmen…when we do meet, I'll kill you _and_ your precious son," Zeke said. And with that, he was gone in a cloud of black smoke. I saw Huey run to the backyard and I followed him, breaking down the door as I did. Carmen followed behind me and when I caught up with Huey, we saw that Shawn was gone. Huey turned to me.

"What did you do that for? I almost had him!" Huey shouted at me.

Once my breath was back in its usual breathing patterns I said, "You almost had him? You almost had him? You almost died, that's what you did! Your lucky I saved your life, Freeman!"

"Oh, so I should thank you?" Huey asked.

"Where's Jazmine?' I asked ignoring his question. Huey rushed back upstairs and again…I followed him and Carmen followed me. We walked upstairs to Jazmine's room and saw Huey bending down beside her on her bed. She had a bite mark that Shawn probably did on the right side of her neck. It was bleeding.

"Is she dead?" Carmen asked me.

"No, I know a healing charm that'll cure that mark," I said. Huey moved out the way and I bent down to where the mark was on Jazmine's neck. I placed my hand over the mark very lightly. "_**Aloious**_." Huey and his mother watched as a light green glow came out of my hand and covered the part of Jazmine's neck where the mark was. When she started opening her eyes, I removed my hand and the spell was over.

"Jazmine, are you alright?" I asked her once she was completely awake.

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked. She wanted to sit up, but she flopped back down on the bed. "My neck hurts."

"That's exactly what I want to know," I said turning to Huey. "What happened, Freeman? I thought you said 'you had him'." He noticed the sarcasm in my voice

"That was before we started fighting! At least I got her out of the way before he did any permanent damage," Huey said.

"No you're lucky _I_ knew how to revive her! I keep telling you that your tempting fate, but do you listen…no you don't and I'm sick of it!" I shouted.

"Guys—"

"What are you talking about? If it wasn't for her little mistake then none of us would be in this mess," Huey said evenly.

"Guys—"

"A mistake that I've told you a million times is a common mortal mistake."

"And if your fucking ex hadn't killed my brother, then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh sure, blame it on Kentigerna. Everyone blame it on Kenni, like it wasn't an accident."

"BOYS!" Carmen shouted over us. We stopped arguing and turned to Jazmine, who was beginning to look pale.

"Jaz what's wrong?" I asked. "Your OK, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to throw up." And with that, she jumped off her bed and ran towards the bathroom. Something in my gut told me that she wasn't fine though. Something in my gut told me that I did something that's unforgivable.

* * *

Setting: The Hill

Date: November 28TH, 2010

Time: 10:15 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_….

Saturday morning, Zackary called from Jazmine's phone and told me to meet the two of them up on the Hill. After debating whether or not I should go, practically because I hadn't left the house since Thanksgiving, I got off my ass, got dressed, and walked the fifteen minute walk to the place where Jazmine and I have been going since we were ten. I never saw the Hill like I did that day, it brought me back to day when Jazmine and I first met.

_**Flashback: July 23**__**RD**__**, 2004**_

_**Setting: The Freeman House/The Hill**_

_**Time: 5:30 P.M.**_

_**Huey Freeman…**_

"_**BOY!" Granddad called up the steps at me. I was in my room, enjoying how peaceful it was without Riley and Granddad ruined it. I got off my bed and walked to the top of the steps and Granddad was at the bottom. "You haven't left this house since we moved here!"**_

"_**I don't wanna go anywhere till September," I said.**_

"_**I want you out of this house and stay out until the sun comes down," Granddad ordered.**_

"_**Ten-year-olds have rights you know," I said not moving from the staircase.**_

"_**Huey Percival Freeman, go up those steps, put on some shoes, and get the hell out this house before I walk up those steps and beat your ass," Granddad said. I rolled my eyes and headed back to Riley and mine's room, searching for my shoes. Once they were on, I stomped downstairs and out the door. I heard Granddad slam the door behind me.**_

_**I decided to take a look around the neighborhood, because I couldn't get as far as Woodcrest Park without Granddad taking us somewhere…like school or the mall or the movies. Not like I wanted to go to any of those places, I didn't even want to leave my house, but since I was forced to go out, I decided to take a look around.**_

_**Fifteen minutes later, I came upon this hill with a big oak tree that had bright green leaves on it. I was about to walk by, but something intrigued me to walk up the hill. When I reached the to, I saw a girl reading a book to a stuffed teddy bear. She had strawberry blonde hair that were in two puffballs and big green eyes that matched the leaves on the tree. Her skin was caramel and she was wearing a pink sundress with a pink jacket and pink sandals. I would've walked away, but the girl spotted me.**_

"_**Who are you?" she asked standing up. When I didn't answer, she walked over to me. "Hello? I asked you a question…what're you deaf?"**_

"_**No, I'm not deaf. Why don't you go back to playing with your dolls or something?" I asked her, my back turned to her.**_

"_**I was reading **__Charlotte's Web__** to Mr. Cuddles. Do you wanna listen to the story?" she asked me.**_

"_**No I don't want to play with you and Mr. Cuddles. I don't play with little girls and I don't play with dolls and I don't read books like **__Charlotte's Web__**," I said as I starte3d walking down the Hill.**_

"_**Wait!" I turned around and saw the girl following me, teddy bear and book in hand. I begun to walk faster.**_

"_**Why are you following me?" I asked her, my back turned to her again.**_

"_**Because you look like you need a friend," she said.**_

"_**Ha," I said sarcastically. "I don't need any friends and I don't want any friends. Now can you please leave me alone?"**_

"_**Can I at least get your name?" I turned around and faced the innocent girl with the big green eyes and the even bigger hair. "I'm Jazmine DuBois."**_

_**After hesitating I finally gave her the answer she was looking for. "Huey Freeman. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back home."**_

"_**So are you new? How old are you? Where're you from if you're not from here?"**_

"_**You ask too many questions," I said without turning around again.**_

"_**I moved here last year, I recently turned ten, and I'm originally from Concord, New Hampshire," she said. She was still talking…damn!**_

"_**Look, I don't want to talk to you so please go back and finish reading your little kiddie story. I'm going back home," I said. I was about to start walking away, when I felt her tap on my shoulder, I turned around and punched her. I didn't realize I did it until **__after__** she was on the ground. I then realize I broke her nose and swore under my breath as she started crying. I wanted to help her up, but she shoved my hand away and ran down the Hill, her teddy bear and book still in her arm.**_

_**As soon as Granddad heard about this I knew I was in for it.**_

_**8:30 P.M. **_

"_**Do you know what this is boy?" Granddad asked me that evening. Riley and I were in the living room, I was reading and Riley was watching something on BET when Granddad came in, carrying a hospital bill. Shit!**_

"_**Oh! What's that, Granddad?" Riley asked muting the TV. Sure TV was great for him, but when Granddad was about to beat my ass for punching a little girl, he wanted in.**_

"_**It's a hospital bill, boy! That's what it is!" Granddad shouted at me. "Some man named Tom DuBois—a lawyer by the way!—told me that you punched his daughter in the nose and now I gotta pay for it!"**_

"_**She was irritating me and I didn't notice I punched her till she was on the ground," I said in defense.**_

"_**You punched a girl in the nose? You might not be gay after all, nigga," Riley said.**_

"_**Shut up boy!" Granddad said. He then got back on my case. "You know how strong you are, boy! I can understand if it was Riley cause he's a pain in the ass—"**_

"_**That's not nice, Granddad!"**_

"_**Hush up, ain't nobody talking to you. You are going to apologize to that girl, boy and to make sure you'll do it, I'm going with you."**_

_**Date: July 24**__**TH**__**, 2004**_

_**Time: 12:00 P.M.**_

_**The next afternoon, Granddad kept his word and followed me across the street to where the DuBoises lived. He knocked on the door and a black man with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.**_

"_**Hello, I'm Tom DuBois and who might you be?" he asked cheerfully.**_

"_**Granddad, I thought you said this guy was a lawyer?" I mumbled under my breath. "He doesn't look very lawyer-ish to me."**_

"_**Hush up, boy," Granddad mumbled back. Mr. DuBois looked delirious to Granddad's and mine's discussion. Granddad held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Robert Freeman we met yesterday."**_

"_**Ah, Mr. Freeman I remembered you," Mr. DuBois said. They shook hands and then Mr. DuBois bent down to my height. "And you must be Riley." I raised an eyebrow.**_

"_**I'm not Riley," I said evenly.**_

"_**Actually, Tom, this is Huey. He came over to apologize for punching your daughter in the nose. He's very strong and sometimes, he doesn't know his own strength," Granddad said.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, Huey. One moment and I'll go and get her." Mrs. DuBois let us in and had his wife, Sarah DuBois—a white woman with blonde hair and blue eyes—lead us in the living room. A few seconds later, Jazmine DuBois came downstairs and hugged me the moment she saw me. I guess she forgave me for punching her.**_

"_**Hi, Huey!" she said. I gently pushed her off me and saw that she was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink **__Hello Kitty__** t-shirt.**_

"_**Sorry I punched you," I mumbled.**_

"_**Its OK. So do you wanna go and play on the Hill?" she asked me. I gave a pleading look to Granddad, but he gave me a look and I followed her out regrettably. Only thing I didn't know was that I would be following her around for the next six years.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Earth to Huey!" Jazmine brought me out of my thoughts, and seeing that her and Zackary had finally arrived, I crossed my arms. "What were you thinking about?"

"Noting, now why did you call me out here?" I asked looking at my watch. "I do have research papers to finish typing."

"I think your life's more important than homework at the moment, but then again it's only my opinion," Zackary said pulling out his wand. "I wanted to talk about Thanksgiving and Freeman's unlucky success stopping his father."

"Very funny," I said.

"No, I'm serious. Look, both of them are going to try again and the next time it happens, it has to take place at Woodcrest Cemetery. Meanwhile, we have to figure out how Shawn Freeman is feeding."

"Feeding? Like drinking blood?" Jazmine asked.

"Exactly."

"So my former father's a vampire?" I asked.

"No. Your _former father_ as you so call it is a Wartol. He's a cross between a mortal and a Warlock," Zackary said. "And even though their powerful people, they can perish just like a mortal or a Warlock or Wiccan." Jazmine thought for a moment and then touched the part of her neck where the bite mark had been.

"He's eating the blood of the seniors of Woodcrest," she said. Zackary and I looked at each other and then she took out her phone, which had a newspaper app on it. She started scrolling down her phone, as if she was looking for something, and then she found it. "Listen to this you two." And she started reading.

"_On Friday, November 27__TH__, 2010 the Woodcrest Community, in Silver Springs, Maryland has suffered another death. This time, it was a junior girl named Ambre Kingston and she died the same way Mathis Bedford and Riley Freeman died, with no possible proof and no body has been found. There clearly is a terror on the loose in Woodcrest and all parents are advised to keep their children safe. One of yours might be next_."

"Freeman," Zackary said the moment Jazmine finished reading. "We all know how your brother died, but we need to know how Mathis and Ambre died. You're going have to use your powers later on tonight and get more information from them."

"Fine." I'll be real glad when this war's over with.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Huey's True Meaning

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

Chapter Seven

Huey's True Meaning

Setting: Woodcrest Cemetery

Date: December 11TH, 2010

Time: 12:00 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

We didn't go back to Woodcrest Cemetery until early December and even then we had to be careful because according to Zackary, Magicians (the appropriate word for a group of Warlocks and Wiccans) were starting to have their monthly Meetings, and Zackary didn't want to them to see him with us because they might tell Zeke Lucas and he might plan another attack on our houses. After the last attack, he and my father caused a lot of damage to both houses, but Zackary used his wand and fixed all the damages so it seemed like nothing happened. And then just like he promised, he did a memory charm on the DuBoises and Granddad so the last thing they remembered was Jazmine, Zackary, and I heading outside after dinner.

We didn't sneak out our houses again until the eleventh, a sure day that all Meetings at Woodcrest Cemetery had deceased. Dressed in all black at midnight, I climbed out my bedroom window and hurried across the street and waited for Jazmine and Zackary to come out. As Jazmine was climbing down (she always went first because she was the better climber), I saw my front door open and my Mom coming out. She rushed over across the street and walked towards me. Oh great this is just what I need now.

"Your going after him, aren't you?" she asked me.

"According to the Warlock who has suddenly decided to invade my life, I have to go after him because I'm a medium like you," I said snidely as Jazmine grabbed on a branch.

"I don't want you to go," she said.

"Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Unlike you, I'm not going to go into hiding just for a surefire six years of protection."

"I know what I did was wrong and we haven't had a chance to talk about the situation, but going after Zeke Lucas isn't the right thing to do. He is more powerful than other Magicians," Mom said. "And he's more powerful than your protector."

"As I've said before, I don't have much of a choice. I was foolish enough to follow a Wiccan to one of those Meetings and my friend was foolish enough to get a target on our backs. Now it's either kill them or be kill by them and as I've said before, the one thing I'm not going to do is fake my death and go into hiding. I'm not that type of person and you know it."

"I only did it to protect you."

"And I'm very grateful for that, but I'm not nine anymore. I'm sixteen and the one thing that I know for sure is defending myself." Jazmine had finally climbed down the tree and ran over to join me and my mother.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, my mother was just about to leave…wasn't she?" I gave my mother a look and she sighed and threw her hands up as a peace treaty.

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted and I'll leave. But listen to me, Huey don't get into anymore danger than your already in. I already lost Riley to Zeke Lucas, I'm not losing you too."

I nodded and she made her way back across the street to my house. Zackary floated down and we started walking towards the cemetery. I turned my head around and saw my Mom close the front door behind her. I hoped she wouldn't tell Granddad that I snuck out the house.

"What was that about?" Jazmine asked me as I turned my head back around.

"What was what about?" I asked her.

"The conversation between you and your mother, what was it about?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I said walking ahead of them pulling my hoodie over my head. It was entirely too cold for a hoodie, but Zackary says I need to wear it like a cloak. He could talk, he was probably warm under that black cloak.

"It looked really intense," Jazmine continued as we passed the Hill. I looked at the top of the Hill and saw another ghost, so I stopped walking. Zackary and Jazmine stopped walking and I walked over to the ghost to see if it was familiar. Sure enough it was.

"Riley?" I said in disbelief when I reached the top.

"Yea nigga it's me! Look at me, I'm a ghost, nigga!" I couldn't tell if he was happy or pissed that he was a ghost. "And it's about time I got to leave that place for the night."

"What place?" I asked him. Zackary and Jazmine caught up and in order for Jazmine to communicate with Riley the ghost, she had to hold my hand. She did and shrieked, it's the first ghost she could actually see.

"Damn bitch calm the fuck down!" Riley said.

"What place are you talking about?" I asked Riley yet again.

"Ghostland, nigga," Riley said casually. "After my fucking girlfriend kills me using a stick, my soul floated out my body and I watched as they dumped my body into some fucking pink shit in a black pot and then I vanished to the middle of nowhere with other ghosts. The only thing that all of us have in common was that we were killed by Wiccans or Warlocks. Its nothing but Magical bullshit if you ask me."

"So what's it like being dead?" Jazmine asked him.

"I feel like a pale white boy who can float," Riley told her. I had to hold back a laugh, because even though it was wrong, it was still funny. "So are you two dating now?"

"No," I said going back to my serious face. "We're not dating, she just needs to hold my hand so she can see you. Did you know you were a medium?"

"Nah," Riley said. "You mean you can see ghosts and shit? Nigga that's awesome, maybe you're not gay after all."

"Shut up," I said. After thinking about my next question, I finally realized why I was up at the Hill anyway. "What're you even doing here?"

"Looking for Kentigerna. I mean I know she killed me, but I still love the girl damn!" Riley said. I turned to Zackary, who rolled his eyes.

"Ghosts can't have feelings," he finally said speaking for the first time. "That's the reason he's dead."

"Who the fuck are you?" Riley asked. "Don't tell me you're a medium too?"

"No, I'm a Warlock. We can see ghosts automatically and we can even become ghosts if we want," Zackary said.

"Are Mathis Bedford and Ambre Kingston in Ghostland?" I asked Riley. He nodded.. "You'll really have to concentrate on Ambre though cuz she can't leave yet. You have to be in Ghostland for at least a full month before you can surface the Earth at night," Riley explained. "Look I gotta get back to looking for Kenni, I'll see you later, Huey." And with that, Riley vanished and I let go of Jazmine's hand.

"Come on, let's go. We don't have all night," Zackary said. He started walking down and Jazmine looked at me before following behind him. I kept thinking about how it was seeing Riley again. Part of me was happy (that's the part that'll never come out) and the other part was angry because he cared more about finding Kentigerna Lucas, who hasn't been seen in the past couple of months, than seeing his older brother again. Either way, I still followed behind Jazmine to the bottom of the Hill.

_

* * *

_

12:15 A.M.

We made it to Woodcrest Cemetery around 12:15 and Jazmine and I watched as Zackary started getting the cauldron ready for the night's activities. While he worked, Jazmine brought up the conversation between my mother and me; even though I thought she had forgotten all about it since seeing Riley.

"Just tell me what happened between you two and I'll let it go, promise," she told me.

"It has nothing to do with you," I said turning to her. "It has absolutely nothing to do with you, Jazmine and even if it did, I wouldn't tell you because you're being damn right nosy and you know how I feel about you being nosy."

"I'm only looking out for you, Huey Freeman," she said.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to keep looking out for me. I'm tired of people saying they'll look out for me and they don't do shit in the future."

"Don't you get it? We're in this together! This is our problem, not just yours and not just mine!" she shouted. She sounded more hurt than angry, and even though part of me cared how she felt, the other part of me felt like she had to hear it. Especially the part I was going to say next.

"It is your problem because as I've keep telling you, this is your fault we're in this shit!" I told her. I saw Zackary's head lift up, but I ignored him and kept going.

"If it wasn't for you letting my brother's killer—who is now AWOL—spend the night at your house, then we wouldn't have two big-ass targets on our backs and Mr. Zackary Jameson on my damn case about everything because I'm a medium! I was find thinking my mother was dead, but because of you I now know that she's alive and has been living in secrecy for the past six years. And if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have to learn that I'm a medium by seeing Magicians as ghosts or actually ghosts."

"I told you that I was sorry a million times already," Jazmine said with tears in her eyes from my brutal honesty. I knew a part of it was my fault, but my faults weren't as big as hers. I only followed a Wiccan—she put targets on our backs.

"Sorry it's going to save us Jazmine, in fact I don't know what will save us besides Zackary," I said. Zackary walked over to Jazmine and gave her a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. While she did, he gave me a stone-cold glare.

"I thought you were over this, Freeman," Zackary said once Jazmine stopped crying. "Do you realized that both of you put an equal effort in this whole thing? You threatened a Wiccan when you found out that Kentigerna killed Riley and you followed her to this exact cemetery, but to prevent you from dying, she stopped right outside the gates and followed you two back to Jazmine's house. Everything from that point on was Jazmine's fault, but for the record everything before that was no one's fault but your own, Freeman."

"She's trying to get in my business," I told him.

"Maybe its because she loves you and she cares about you," Zackary said. "And even if you don't ever admit it, I know you love her too. In fact besides your mother, she's probably the only other person you'll love."

Just before I could answer, I saw a gleaming, turquoise-blue light glowing behind Zackary and Jazmine. They must've felt it, because they turned around and we all watched as the light formed into a man who resembled me to a T. It was uncanny, because he resembled me more than Shawn did. Once the light went away, we realized that we were looking at a turquoise-blue ghost version of me. Well, Jazmine had to hold onto my hand to see him, but nonetheless, we all saw him.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm your great-grandfather, Gerald Freeman," the man said. He was wearing a patterned cloak unlike Zackary and the only thing visible was a pair of sneakers. His hood wasn't on his head and his Afro was in a ponytail like mines. Even when he was floating, the man was the same height as me and it freaked me out. He floated over and faced me.

"How come I never heard about you?" I asked him.

"Because just like your father, I'm a Wartol and when you were born your mother wanted nothing to do with me," Gerald Freeman said. "Let me tell you a story, Huey…it'll help you understand everything about yourself and the reason why your Mom had to go into hiding."

"Gee…thanks. Like I don't have enough drama in my life," I said sarcastically. Gerald Freeman ignored me and started his story.

"This all started back with your parents. Zeke Lucas and his wife Selena Davidson-Lucas had been married for a year with your mother, Carmen visiting Selena because they were best friends. Zeke didn't like your mother not because she had mediumistic, but because her father, Carl Winston killed Zeke's father, Quinton Lucas a long time ago; so Zeke devised a plan. He called his old friend, your father, Shawn Freeman in to kill Carmen and he was going to tell Selena that she died of natural causes. Natural causes in the Magician world was never a good thing."

"When Shawn arrived to Silver Springs from Chicago, he fell in love the moment he met Carmen. They went out a few times and by the time the New Year started, your parents were married and were now trying to conceive their first child. When they first conceived you, you were suppose to be a girl, but when your mother and father found out that what your bloodline was, your gender went from girl to boy in your mother's stomach."

"What's my lineage?" I asked with this feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

"Let me finish and I'll explain everything then," Gerald Freeman said. "Like I was saying…when your mother and father found out you were a boy, they thought that your doctor was insane because one month ago you were a girl and now he's saying that you're a boy. The first time you need to know is that your birthday in not in January as you've been told by your grandfather and other family members. Your mother just said it was in January to cover up the fact that your birthday's fallen on the Wartol's month…November."

"My real birthday was in November? So it already passed?" I asked.

"Yes. Your mother gave birth to you at home and the doctor who had given birth to you was a witch doctor, her name was Ilsa Jameson." Jazmine and I looked at Zackary, who looked at me.

"My mother? My mother gave birth to him? Why would he do that if he's a medium?" Zackary asked.

"He is not a medium and the rest of the story, you'll have to see." Gerald Freeman grabbed my hand; Zackary grabbed Jazmine's and just like that, we were sucked into a portal and landed in November 1993.

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

_**Setting: 1958 Wintersway Ave. Chicago, Illinois**_

_**Date: November 15**__**TH**__**, 1993**_

_**Time: 2:24 A.M.**_

_**Huey Freeman…**_

_**Jazmine, Zackary, and I handed in November 1993 in my old house. I looked to see if Gerald Freeman was still holding my hand, but he wasn't there anymore. Instead, he was in the living room with my father, Shawn Freeman while my Mom was upstairs with Zackary's Mom, Ilsa Jameson. I heard my Mom's cries from the bedroom and I automatically knew she was giving birth.**_

"_**Shawn, what if he's a Wartol like us," Gerald Freeman said as Shawn paced the living room in anticipation of his first son…me. Seeing them together, it wasn't much of a shock that I had gotten the trademark tall Afro and they both had their Afros tired in ponytails, just like mine.**_

"_**Zeke is going to kill me. He gives me one simple order and instead I do the opposite and bring another one into the world," Shawn muttered under his breath hoping that Gerald wouldn't caught it, but he did and walked over.**_

"_**Zeke? As in Zeke Lucas?" Gerald asked shaking Shawn's shoulders. Another cry came from upstairs in the bedroom, but this time we ignored it and kept our eyes and ears on Gerald and Shawn's conversation.**_

"_**Yes…he wanted me to kill Carmen Winston, but instead I married her and now she's giving birth to my first-born son," Shawn said. Gerald slammed Shawn into the wall. "What's the matter with you father?"**_

"_**Me? I'm not the one who made a deal with a Warlock! We might have Warlock blood in us, Shawn but that DOES NOT mean that we make deals with them to kill mediums!" Gerald shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you this? Warlocks will kill us if we do not follow through with our agreements! And you know that the Lucases and Jamesons are the two most powerful families in the Magical Community!"**_

"_**I know that, I've been studying them since you and Mom decided to tell me that I'm a Wartol when I was fifteen," Shawn said. Gerald let his grandson go as the door opened and a man who resembled Zackary walked in.**_

"_**Zack? Whose that?" Jazmine asked Zackary in a whisper.**_

"_**My father, Jackson Jameson," Zackary answered. "He's the person who decides if you're either a Magician or a Mortal. He's been doing it since birth." Jackson walked over to Gerald Freeman and shook his hand before doing the same with Shawn.**_

"_**So…is my wife finished delivering your child?" Jackson asked Shawn.**_

"_**Yes," came a voice from upstairs. Ilsa Jameson walked downstairs, holding the newborn me. I had a little blue newborn's hat on and I was covered in a bunch of blue blankets sucking my thumb. "Carmen's asleep upstairs, so can we not bother her? Shawn, meet your son Huey Percival Freeman."**_

"_**Before you actually meet him…I would like to meet him. I need to determine once and for all if he's either a medium or a Wartol. As if we need another one of those in the Magical Community," Jackson said. Gerald held Shawn back and it reminded me of Zackary and myself.**_

_**Ilsa handed the newborn me to Jackson, who had taken out his wand from his right cloak pocket. He placed the tip of his wand at my head and said a spell under his breath and a silver light came out the tip, covering me. After a few minutes, the light went away and Jackson handed me to Shawn. **_

"_**So what is he?" Shawn asked as if he fate depended on it.**_

"_**Your son is very rare in lineage and when Zeke Lucas hears about this, you'll have to protect him," Jackson said putting his wand away. "Your son is someone more powerful than Wartol, Warlock, or medium. He's Wartile…mean he's all three."**_

"_**I thought all of the world's Wartiles died back in 1889," Ilsa said to her husband.**_

"_**Which is why I said he's rare. Do not tell him any of this until the time is right. I don't know when that might be, but to be sure, wait until he's in his last year of high school or until he reaches sixteen years. Lets go home, Ilsa."**_

"_**What am I suppose to do with him?" Shawn asked Jackson before he teleported.**_

"_**Protect him for Zeke Lucas at all costs." And when Jackson and Ilsa teleported, the scene dissolved into a whirlwind of colors until we were in a new environment.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Setting: 1600 Maplewood Dr. Richmond, Virginia

_**Date: July 16**__**TH**__**, 1996**_

_**Time: 2:30 P.M.**_

_**Once the scene came to life; Jazmine, Zackary, and I ended up at my second home in Richmond, Virginia. Mom was in the dining room, watching Riley and I while we ate, making sure we didn't make a mess or started a food fight. We heard a knock on the door and saw my Mom get up and getting it.**_

"_**Don't you two start anything," Mom said as she headed into the living room. The younger versions of Riley and myself nodded and Mom smiled as she headed towards the front door. When she answered the door, she saw Gerald Freeman standing there. He was wearing a black and white cloak with a lightening pattern. "Gerald…what are you doing here?"**_

"_**I have to tell you something before its too late," Gerald instructed her leading her back inside the house. They walked back inside the dining room and saw that Riley and I had our BB guns aimed at each other.**_

"_**Huey! Riley!" Mom shouted.**_

"_**He started it! He put extra food on my plate…trying to get me to eat something called tofu!" Riley exclaimed in his four-year-old voice. Jazmine held back a laugh and so did I because I forgot how high-pitched our voices use to be.**_

"_**Huey, I told you that your brother has different eating habits than you and I. Now both of you go upstairs and clean your rooms. I have to talk your grandfather in private," Mom told us. Once the younger versions of Riley and myself left, Mom started cleaning our places at the table by putting the paper plates we had eaten off of in the trash and places our half-empty glasses of milk in the sink.**_

"_**What's going on, Gerald?" she asked once everything was clean and a plate of cookie3s were in front of them.**_

"_**Its about Huey. Has he experienced any of his powers yet?" Gerald asked her.**_

"_**No…not in the mediumistic or Wartol way. He's been growing up and living a normal life just like I wanted him too. He's not suppose to be a Wartile, Gerald."**_

"_**I know, but it's the way life is and I came to give you a warning. When things start going out of control, I need you to go into hiding and let the boys live with Robert," Gerald said as he bit on a cookie.**_

"_**No. I can't see myself living without Riley and Huey with me. They're my boys and I love them both so much…even if one's a mortal and the other's Wartile," Mom said.**_

"_**So Riley doesn't have any mediumistic powers?" Gerald asked.**_

"_**No and he's not a Wartol like Shawn wanted," Mom told him. She took a cookie off the platter and broke it in half, but she didn't eat it. She was in thought. "What's going on with Shawn? He's been so distant since the night we found out Huey was a Wartile, but even though I thought having Riley would make him happy again, its made him even more upset, I'm afraid."**_

"_**Its not you, its what he did…the idiot," Gerald said. "Back before you and Shawn got together, he made a deal with a Warlock to have you killed."**_

"_**He did what?" Mom shouted standing up in her seat.**_

"_**Once he actually saw you, he defied Zeke's orders and fell in love with you producing the two boys you now have," Gerald said. "I don't know if Zeke still wants him to do his bidding or not."**_

"_**What if he does?"**_

"_**If he does…then take the boys and leave tonight. I don't care where you go just as long as you're not in this house by 6:30 A.M. tomorrow morning," Gerald said. Gerald teleported and the scene dissolved into another whirlwind of color.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Date: July 17

_**TH**__**, 1996**_

_**Time: 4:30 A.M.**_

_**The scene came to life once again, this time it was in my six-year-old bedroom. The younger version of me was sleep when my Mom walked in, wearing a black trench coat and a hat covered her long, brownish black hair. She was carrying Riley (who was not known for being an early bird even at the age of four) with one hand and gently shook me awake with the other hand. He opened his big, wine-colored eyes and was about to say something, but she put a finger to his lips.**_

"_**Get dressed. Don't worry about brushing your teeth or washing your body, you can do that at aunt Cookie's house," she said softly. "Just get dressed." Even at the age of six, the six-year-old version of me knew something was going on, but he complied and got dressed like Mom wanted me too. When he had placed on a pair of jeans and kept on his red Huey P. Newton nightshirt, he took Mom's free hand and they walked downstairs.**_

_**They didn't say a word as they walked, but Riley was starting to wake up as they reached the bottom landing. He was about to say something, but the younger version of me turned to him and put a finger to his lips. Just when they thought they were home free, the front door opened and Shawn was standing right there with Zeke Lucas.**_

"_**Carmen my sweet…whenever were you planning on telling me about your little escapade?" Zeke asked in a voice that sent chills up our spines.**_

"_**I don't know, around the same time that my ex-husband was going to tell me that you wanted me dead," Mom said. She put Riley down and turned to six-year-old me. "Huey, take your brother and run…NOW!" He nodded and took Riley's hand before running out the living room.**_

"_**After them, Shawn." Shawn nodded and ran after Riley and the younger version of me. Carmen was about to head after Shawn, but Zeke stopped her.**_

"_**You mediums make me sick, you know that?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm not your average medium." Mom got in her fighting stance and before Zeke could even take out his wand, Mom did a roundhouse kick in Zeke's stomach and it sent him through the door.**_

"_**Alright, you got your freebie now its time to kill you." Before Zeke could say a spell, a turquoise-blue light came from out of nowhere and hit Zeke in the chest. Mom turned behind her and saw Jazmine, Zackary, and I. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.**_

"_**What are you three doing here?" she asked walking over to us.**_

"_**You can see us?" Jazmine asked.**_

"_**Of course I can see you three! I'm a medium! I can see ghosts from my past, present, and future!" she shouted. She looked at me as I was waving smoke off my hand. "What did you do?"**_

"_**I don't know, I just saw this turquoise-blue light come from out my hand and I aimed it at your potential killer!" I shouted back at her. "I'm a Wartile?"**_

_**She sighed and nodded her head, putting her solid hand on my face, rubbing my cheek the way she used to when I was younger. "Go home, Huey. You know what happens next…don't you?" It suddenly came back to me, which was the reason I nodded. My Mom, Riley, and I got away from my Dad and Zeke Lucas because Gerald Freeman came and teleported us to Chicago. Because of that, my father went on a coke binge and got thrown in jail. From jail, he and Zeke planned their next attack and when I was ten Zeke came after my mother, but instead of dying like I thought she had…she faked her death and Riley and I got sent to live with Granddad.**_

"_**I'll go home, but I have a lot of questions to ask you once I'm back in Woodcrest," I told her. And with that the scene dissolved for the last time and we ended back in the Woodcrest Cemetery.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Setting: Woodcrest High School Media Centre

Date: December 15TH, 2010

Time: 11:47 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

For the first time within a month, I actually went to Study Hall in the library. My teacher played stupid and pretended that I wasn't on the roll, but I reminded him that as long as I had showed up on the first day, (which I did) then I would automatically stay on the class roll until the day I graduated no matter how many days I miss. And then I told him that I was in the cafeteria because it was more peaceful than the school's Media Centre, which was also true. After taking a seat in the very back of the Media Centre, I took out a book that I had found on my bed when I snuck back in at 2:38 in the morning.

The book was tattered, pretty much like all ancient spell books…which was exactly what it was when I looked at the title this morning. It was called _Famous Wartols, Magicians, and Mediums: A Collection of the Past and Present_. I flipped through it during first period after a pop quiz in Ancient Civilizations, which took the rest of the class the entire class period. I was about to get a proper read, when someone spoke up.

"You know…you shouldn't read those in public. People will think your crazy." I looked up and saw—low and behold—Kentigerna Lucas, who was no longer MIA. In fact, I was starting to wonder why she was back after her longtime disappearance. One thing for sure, she definitely changed her appearance. Her hair was no longer black in curly, but blonde and pin-straight. In fact, if it wasn't for her laser-red eyes and creamy, pale whit skin, I wouldn't have recognized her at all. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a black tee and black sneakers.

"You look different," I said. She sat down across from me and I noticed that everything else around me was now white and empty. The only thing that separated me and Kentigerna was the table. The Media Centre had vanished. "Where are we?"

"We are in the living area of Ghostland," Kentigerna said. "And no your not dead if that's what your thinking. In fact, you're asleep and this is all a dream."

"I'm asleep in the Media Centre?" I asked her.

"No. Your asleep at home, you never woke up. You're only dreaming about being at school and about that pop quiz," Kentigerna said. "You wanted to get to Ghostland, right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"A little bird named Zackary told me last night after you had gotten back. You've been trying to find yourself and get answers from Ambre Kingston and Mathis Bedford. You, Huey Freeman, have been very busy for the past couple of months and you're a Wartile," Kentigerna said.

"What is a Wartile exactly?" I asked. "From the visions I saw last night with Zackary and Jazmine, I can only make out that it's very rare."

"Yeah it is. Being a Wartile means that you have not only mediumistic powers, but you can use a wand like a Warlock and you have powers like a Wartol. Wartols can't use a wand and Warlocks can only use magic from their wands and mediums like your mother, they can't use magic at all. There were only two other Wartiles that survived after the year 1889," Kentigerna said.

"And who was that?"

"Your great-grandfather, Gerald Freeman and a woman named Patricia Andrews. Patricia was killed by Zeke Lucas and your grandfather…well he's currently in hiding like your mother was up until November," Kentigerna said.

"Then how come I saw him last night in the turquoise-blue light?" I asked her.

"Because Huey, you wanted answers. Whether you asked them out loud or not, your grandfather heard you and came to your aid by letting you see those visions. He told you what you really were and I'm here telling you that you need to save the two worlds."

"What worlds?"

"The Mortal and the Magician worlds. Your father's not a threat anymore, he hasn't been feeding since Thanksgiving. My _father_ is a dangerous threat and he has been since the age of twenty. Magicians are tired of living in fear, my mother is currently hiding with my two brothers. Zackary's parents are fearing for their lives because the moment that Zeke Lucas hears about your true lineage, then he's going to kill them. Please, Huey you have to save us."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the Chosen One. Stop looking for answers and start fighting. Mathis and Ambre wanted me to tell you that. All ghosts from Ghostland can no longer visit mediums, Magicians, or you. This is a War and you're the only one who can save us from it."

I woke up in my bedroom, Zackary and Jazmine at the foot of my bed, probably waiting for me to wake up.

"What time is it?" I asked them in a groggy voice.

"6:15 P.M., you've been asleep for a long time," Jazmine told me. Zackary had to give you a potion this morning, he said that you needed to see Ghostland. So what was it like?"

"I didn't see them, I saw Kentigerna," I said sitting up.

"She told you everything?" Zackary asked. I looked down and saw his knapsack filled to the brim with stuff. I figured that he was just as ready as I was.

"Yeah and we need to fight," I said. "No more looking for information, no more running in fear and no more hiding. We're going to fight Zeke and my father…tonight." Zackary nodded and I saw him smile, he was probably waiting for a good fight. Jazmine looked worried, but as long as she had some of my guns and other weapons with her, then she would be safe. Zackary reached in his knapsack and pulled out a black wand with a silver handle.

"This was your great-grandfather and now its yours," Zackary said. I took it from her. "Only Wartiles get to use this wand, so be careful."

"Right." Tonight I was going to fight, but not only for Kentigerna…but for all Magicians and Mortals.

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAD TO REWRITE THIS CHAPTER LIKE FIFTEEN TIMES BEFORE DECIDING ON THIS VERSION.**

**I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THAT I HAD THE RIGHT WAY TO DO THE VISIONS AND I HAD TO INTRODUCE THE GHOST OF GERALD FREEMAN IN A WAY WITHOUT MAKING HUEY SOUND OUT OF CHARACTER.**

**I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS I'M DOING BEFORE THE STORY ENDS, BUT I'M LETTING YOU KNOW NOW…THERE **_**WILL**_** BE A SEQUEL SO BE PREPARED!**

**OK…I'm going to explain all the magical terms I used for this story so you don't get confused:**

**Mortal-a being who has no mediumistic or magical powers. Jazmine is a mortal and even though you thought Huey was in the beginning of the story, he is not anymore.**

**Warlock-a male being that has magical powers. A few well-known Warlocks are Zackary Jameson, Jackson Jameson (Zackary's father), and Zeke Lucas (he's the villain).**

**Wiccan-a female being that has magical powers. A couple of well-known Wiccans are Kentigerna Lucas and Selena Davidson-Lucas (she's half-mortal and half-Wiccan).**

**Medium-a male or female being who has the powers to see ghosts from their past, present, or future. A well-known Medium is Carmen Winston-Freeman (she's Huey Freeman's mother).**

**Wartol-a male mortal who also has powers like a Warlock, but they do not possess a wand. They cusp their hands together. A well-known Wartol is Shawn Freeman and even though you thought his father, Gerald Freeman was a Wartol he is not.**

**Wartile-a male or female being who is a cross between mortal, Wartol, Warlock, and Medium. They can see ghosts like Mediums, use wands like Warlocks, cusp their hands together like Wartols, and can pass as a mortal.**

**After the year 1889, only three present Wartiles are known. They are a woman named Patricia Andrews (she was only mentioned by Kentigerna Lucas there is no information as to if she's alive or not); Gerald Freeman (Huey Freeman's grandfather); and Huey Freeman. Huey's the only Wartile who can defeat Zeke Lucas and restore peace between the Mortal and Magician worlds.**

**WELL, THERE YOU ARE…ALL THE TERMS USED IN THIS STORY. NOW PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Entering the Enemy's Territory

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Entering the Enemy's Territory

Setting: Woodcrest Cemetery

Date: December 15TH, 2010

Time: 11:59 P.M.

_Zeke Lucas_…

Back in August, when my family and I first moved here, this house was full of life. Dante and Fredrick were always arguing about their mortal homework; Kentigerna was constantly ignoring me and looking at her spell book; and Selena and I made love every night. Now it was December and the only one left in the Lucas house is me.

Kentigerna was the first one to go into hiding, she disappeared to her grandparents' house in late October. She only did it because she knew she was on death row, but I wasn't going to kill her because in fact, she only brought the one boy I needed to kill closer and closer to me. When she first left, Selena and I argue almost every night and she kept telling me to go to Virginia and retrieve her, but I wouldn't.

She was the one who decided to go into hiding, so she had to suffer the consequences. It was only after the Meetings for December had finished when Selena moved out with the boys, I have no idea where she went, but if she wanted to be like that then go ahead. Now I sat here in my study, contemplating my next move and why my wife has suddenly decided to vamoose with my boys. The fact that she was hiding something from me didn't slip my mind, I just wanted to know what it was. Was the secret that big that she had to leave? Probably, but I digress. I'll find out the secret sooner or later, this I know for certain.

My mind took a certain turn to the Freemans and how I've hated the fact that Carmen and her tall, Afro-headed son was still alive. News about his lineage spread through the Magical Community like wildfire. When word got around to me during the Meeting last night, it occurred to me that Jackson Jameson and Shawn Freeman had lied to me and for that, they'll pay. I planned on meeting with Shawn first, I was running out of patience with him for not killing his Mediumistic wife.

I decided to kill him in Woodcrest Cemetery, it's were I killed the mortals Mathis Bedford and Ambre Kingston back in October and November. They both were idiots because they were wandering around Woodcrest Cemetery during my Meetings. So since Shawn needed mortal blood to survive, I decided to let him suck their blood before I dropped them in the Body Acid. But they were the only mortals who Shawn fed off of. He was weakening and I needed strong Magicians in my field.

Later that night, I was setting up Shawn's arrival when I felt strong wind bypass me. I chuckled before looking up and seeing Jackson Jameson standing in front of me. He looked exactly like his son, except his eyes were onyx-black instead of forest green and his hair was turning into salt-and-pepper grey instead of the black that he had when he was younger. I looked up and saw that he was wearing his black cloak with pride with the hood hanging down his back and the only thing I could see was the bottom of his black pants leg and a pair of black boots.

"Jackson…what a lovely surprise," I said evilly. I came from behind the cauldron and saw him glaring at me. I mimicked his glare.

"For who?" Jackson asked his dark redwood wand at the ready. I took out my mahogany wand and just like Jackson, I had it at the ready. "I heard from the Magical Community that you found out about Huey Freeman a couple of days ago."

"Funny. I thought that my oldest friend and my daughter's ex father would've told me this sixteen years ago," I said with a coolness in my voice.

"You were going to kill him on the spot if I had told you," Jackson said.

"You do of the danger you've placed yourself and your lovely wife, Ilsa in for not telling me the truth. Maybe I'll head to Virginia and kill her first," I said.

"You leave Ilsa out of this," Jackson said.

"Why should I? She was in on it just as much as you. Jackson, I am not an idiot and with your son parading out there with the damn Wartile, its like I'm on my deathbed because of your foolishness! Your suppose to tell Wiccans and Warlocks if a Wartile or Wartol is present and if they are…then you don't lie about it to protect them!" I shouted.

"He's still young, you shouldn't kill him because of your ties with the Winstons."

"I don't give a damn! I'll do anything I have to in order to kill her son!" I lifted my wand in the air. "_**Spirialtous**_." A bright red spiral circle left the tip of my wand and aimed for Jackson, who ducked and watched as it crashed against some old tombstones. Jackson got up.

"_**Aquadale**_," he said and an abundance of water left the tip of his wand and knocked me square in the chest, making me slam against a large tombstone. When he lifted the spell off me, I was soaking wet and mad. Once my wand was at the ready, I said my next spell.

"_**Frocitius**_."

"_**Shielito**_." A wave made of small pieces of ices flew out my wand and was aimed for Jackson, but Jackson had used a protection charm and the ice pieces headed towards me and I roll out the way. The ice pieces landed on a tree, which became as cold as the winter air. "Do you know that you're causing a war?"

"Yes I do! I'll do whatever it takes to kill that Wartile! He's the Chosen One, Jackson!" I shouted back.

"You might not want your children back, but I want my son back! He's been gone for two months because of your nonsense!"

"Nonsense? None of this wouldn't have started if you had just told the truth about that damn boy! Think back to 1889, Jackson. If you want Zackary back so bad, then do what your grandfather did back then…help me kill Huey Freeman." Jackson pondered this thought for longer than I expected. I still had lots to do before Shawn Freeman showed up, so I needed an answer and I needed it this second. "Well?"

"I'll help you weaken him, but I will not kill him," Jackson said. I gave an evil smile and watched as Jackson vanished…waiting for my next orders. Now I had to work on his son and that was going to be far too easy.

_12:45 A.M._

The cauldron was bubbling and piping hot by the time Shawn Freeman arrived. Blue liquid was inside the black cauldron, it represented Body Acid for Warlocks and Wartols. He was wearing what I told him to wear, a black and white cloak, which represented his uniqueness and the only thing I could see was his white sneakers.

"Shawn, how are you this evening?" I asked casually.

"Where is everybody else? The other Warlocks and Wiccans?" Shawn asked looking around the cemetery. I had also told him that this was an important Meeting. Or course I lied, but I had to lure him in somehow without him thinking he was going to die.

"They are coming later, first I want to talk to you though." I stood in front of the cauldron with my wand behind my back and I felt taller than usual. I always do when it comes to killing somebody of lesser quality. "A couple of days ago, I heard about your eldest son, Huey Freeman. Did you hear about him?"

"No, I've been gone for the past couple of days," Shawn said. I could easily tell that this was a lie, because he didn't have even enough strength to teleport. When we escaped from that mortal girl's house, I was the one doing the most teleportation. And after feeding on Ambre Kingston, he only regained half his strength. Anything he tells me by this point will only lead to his death. But for now, I decided to play along.

"Well, according to the Magical Community your son's a Wartile," I said. "You know his status has changed rapidly in the past few months. At first he was a mortal, then he was a Medium, and now he's in the high ranks with your grandfather and Patricia Andrews. How do you feel knowing that your eldest son…who I _thought_ was a mortal since birth had surpassed you?"

"Well, it upsets me," Shawn said. He then dropped to his knees and it only made me smile. "I am sorry, Zeke. I didn't mean to lie."

"Lie? Whatever are you talking about?" I asked still playing along. I had yet to reveal my wand, it was being held by my right hand behind my back. My left hand was grasping my right wrist. "You are my oldest friend, Shawn…I know you would never lie to me."

"But I have lied to you and I am so sorry," Shawn said looking at the ground. "When Huey was born…it was in November instead of January like I had told you." This was news to me and it gave me more motivation to kill him. The more lies he confessed too, the motive I had to kill him. And the idiot kept going. "I knew from birth that he wasn't a mortal, Jackson Jameson told me to keep it a secret so you wouldn't kill him. I had to do it, he was only a baby at the time. I didn't know things were going to get out of hand."

"You didn't?" I asked pulling out my wand at long last. He couldn't see it, he was sobbing on the ground. I hate to kill a sobbing Wartol, it meant that he didn't put up much of a right. "Stop crying and look at me, Shawn." Shawn looked up and saw the wand pointed at him. The crying immediately stopped…thank God.

"You can't kill me," he said at once.

"Says who?" I asked outraged. "You just openly-admitted to lying about your son's linage! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you and I won't do it." I held my wand at his face as Shawn searched my face for a reason.

"If you kill me, then it gives Huey a better shot of winning this War," Shawn said with a smirk. I held my head back and gave a shallow laugh. I wasn't an idiot.

"I'm going tell you one last thing before you die: Your son will never be able to defeat me because I'm the most powerful Warlock of the century and he's just now finding out who he truly is. _**Mischievious**_."

A red lightening bolt flew out my wand and hit Shawn Freeman right in the chest, killing him on impact. I then picked him up and placed his dead body in the Body Acid and watched it reduce down to nothing. I then had the perfect plan in store for Zackary Jameson and Huey Freeman.

* * *

Setting: The Freeman House

Date: December 16TH, 2010

Time: 2:35 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"C'mon Freeman! We don't have all night!" Zackary called from outside my house. I looked at the window and gave put my finger to my lips hurriedly, telling him the shut the fuck up because if Granddad woke up, then Zeke Lucas will continue to rule the world because I would be dead in a heartbeat. I was dressed in different attire tonight, a pair of jeans, with a white tee and a pair of black sneakers.

My hair was in a ponytail that Jazmine did earlier that evening and I was looking at the black and white lightening-patterned cloak Zackary had given me at midnight. It was what Wartols and Wartiles wore in battle, and it used to belong to my great-grandfather, sorta like the wand Zackary had given me at 6:30 yesterday evening. I knew as soon as I put on that cloak, my whole life changed.

The moment I put on that cloak, I was fighting for not only my life; but for the lives of others…in the living variety and of the dead. The wand was in my back left jean pocket, I've been learning how to use it for nine hours, learning all the spells that it must've taken Gerald Freeman years to master and as extra protection, Jazmine and I were wearing amulets (hers had a pink stone in the middle because she was a mortal and mine's had a black stone because I was a Wartile). Was I really ready for this? Time was ticking and I couldn't waste another moment thinking.

My bedroom door opened and Jazmine walked in, dressed in a pair of black jeans, with a black hoodie that covered her black tee and black sneakers. Her hair was in their two puffballs and she looked ten again, but with a more mature body.

"Huey, are you ready?" she asked me with a concern look on her face. I nodded and picked up the cloak, putting it on and zipping it up. I looked at myself in the mirror and I hoped that I never had to do this again. Once the hood was over my head, I turned out my light, grabbed the knapsack that was filled with potions and other magical items that would be useful in a tight situation, and followed Jazmine out the window.

Once we were safely down, I placed the knapsack over my right shoulder and the three of us headed towards Zeke Lucas's home. After spending hours trying to figure out the right way to start the battle with Zeke, we—Zackary and I—couldn't figure out on a good enough plan, so we decided to search for the bastard.

"If he's not at his manor, then we search Woodcrest Cemetery, and if he isn't there, then those letters you left for your parents and grandfather might come in handy," Zackary said. An hour before we left, Jazmine and I had to write letters to our families, explaining everything…from the targets we placed on our backs to the fiasco that happened Thanksgiving day and why they didn't remember it to the nights we've snuck out the house to come up with a way to stop Zeke Lucas to who I really was. At the end of the letter, we did promise that we would come back, but even I wasn't so sure of that last part.

"I want to come back home, Zack," Jazmine said as we closed in our Zeke Lucas's home.

"And you will, as soon as we find Zeke Lucas and have Huey either weaken him so he can do nothing but average spells or just straight-up kill him," Zackary reminded us.

"I have a question," I said and I stopped walking.

"What?"

"Did you know what I truly was all this time?" Zackary stopped walking and turned around. He knew that if he gave me the wrong answer, then he would lose out on not only a major ally, but also the person who's suppose to beat the most powerful Warlock of all time.

"I knew who you were since you were five, everybody in my family did," Zackary said after ten minutes of silence. "And I had told you sooner, then Zeke would've been after you sooner. You see Freeman, there's so way around this. No matter how soon I would've told you, Zeke Lucas was going to kill you."

"So what's Riley?" I asked.

"Nothing. He's just a mortal like Jazmine," Zackary said. "Unfortunately for him, Zeke Lucas only killed him because he was dating Kentigerna. He doesn't give a crap about mortals, he just killed them because its what Shawn Freeman wanted. Wartols feed on a mortal's blood to survive. Their magical vampires. Fortunately, Wartiles aren't like that because Jazmine would've died by now."

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?" I asked him rhetorically. "I'm going back home, I have work in the morning." I turned around and started heading back home, but it wasn't long before I heard Jazmine calling out my name. I stopped walking and turned around, waiting for her to catch up. It started raining.

"You can't just give up! We've been at it for too long," Jazmine told me.

"Forget it, Jazi. He could've told me about my true _heritage_ a long time ago, but no I had to learn it the hard way," I said. I started to turn around, but she grabbed my hand and jerked me around. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"No!" she shouted. "Huey Freeman, I've been missing hours and hours of sleep for almost two months! I haven't been able to work like I should and I quit gymnastics! I'm tired of you and Zackary bickering like your fathers did back in the visions! It's not fair, Huey and I'm sick of it! Now get your act together or I'll do it for you." People always said that Jazmine DuBois was the daughter of Tom DuBois…a lawyer who was raised by fear and have raised Jazmine the same way, but I didn't see that.

Jazmine was scared to do things at first, but after hanging around me for nearly six years, I saw that she developed into her own person. She was strong, smart, and even though I hated to admit it, every part of her anger was turning me on. I wanted to kiss her and have sex with her right there on the sidewalk, but I didn't. I just followed her back to where Zackary was and our journey continued from there.

"Well, well…what do we have here?" We hadn't reached far when a cool chill entered the air. Hoping it wasn't Zeke Lucas, we turned around and saw a taller version of Zackary looking at us.

"Dad?" Zackary asked the man.

"Yeah, its me. It's been a while, Zack," the man said. He turned to Jazmine and I. "Hello, I'm Jackson Jameson. You must be Huey Freeman, the famous Wartile."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked drawing my wand out my back pocket. Zackary's Dad or not, I didn't trust this guy. He was starting to creep me out.

"Put your wand down, son. I just want to see what your up too," Jackson said.

"We're going to stop Zeke Lucas, Dad," Zackary said. "And put your wand away, Freeman. He's not going to hurt you. Your just easily frightened."

"He's making my flesh crawl," I said with my wand still pointed at Jackson. "Now who are you _really_?"

"I'm Jackson Jameson." A bolt of lightening came crashing down between Jackson and I and the next thing I saw was Kentigerna Lucas standing between us. She was wearing her black cloak and the only thing I could see was a pair of black sneakers. Her hair was platinum blonde and pin-straight, but it was currently tied in a ponytail with a black rubber band. She was pointing her wand at Jackson.

"Kenni, what the hell are you doing here?" Zackary shouted.

"This is not your Dad! This is my Dad disguised as your Dad!" Kentigerna said. "Isn't that right, Zeke?"

"Kentigerna, I have no idea what you're talking about. Its really me," Jackson said. Keeping her wand on the imposter, she looked over her shoulder.

"Zack, where's Jazmine?" Kentigerna asked. I whipped my head around and saw that Jazmine was gone. That's when I pounced on Jackson and wrestled him to the ground, my wand aimed at his neck.

"What the fuck did you do?" I shouted at him. "Where is she?" I started choking his neck and not even Kentigerna and Zackary could get me off him.

"What's is she to you?" Jackson asked me.

"She's my best friend, you fucking bastard! She's the only reason I'm still doing this shit, because if she fucking dies, then the whole Magical community dies!" I shouted. "Now where the fuck is she?"

"Zeke Lucas took her to Woodcrest Cemetery," Jackson said. He looked over to where Zackary was. "I'm sorry, Zack.. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Lets just go and save Jazmine." Was all Zackary said, which prompted me to get up and the three of us teleported to Woodcrest Cemetery, because we had a good idea that's where he was.

* * *

Setting: Woodcrest Cemetery

Time: 3:15 A.M.

_Zeke Lucas_…

My plan was working perfectly and leading Huey Freeman to my death trap. Capturing his girlfriend will provoke him to come here and fight me. Once I weakened him like I did his pathetic father, I'm going to kill him and all my focus will be on Carmen Winston-Freeman, just like it was back in the beginning. I tied the unconscious mortal girl to an old statue using invisible rope. She started coming to as I was stirring the Body Acid. I removed her amulet, it was a good try, but it wasn't good enough.

"What are you going to do with you?" she asked weakly. She tried to move, but that was certainly out the question. I walked over to her and held her chin so she was directly looking at me. I didn't want her seeing what I was going to do with her precious boyfriend, so I gave her a Death Kiss. A Death Kiss is a the last thing a mortal wants, because they'll die within three hours.

"My dear child, what do you think I'm going to do with you?" I asked her icily. "I'm going to kill you."

"Please, don't. I want to finish high school, go to college, and build a family," she said.

"So do all mortals, but they all have to die sometime," I said. I gave her the once-over look. "And you're such a beautiful young lady too. I'm sorry my daughter's problem became your problem." And with that, I leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. She started to struggle, but I knew the spell was working when I saw her legs stop moving and her body felt heavy. I untied the invisible ropes using my wand and placed her on the ground near the cauldron, waiting for my prey to arrive.

_Huey Freeman_…

Zackary, Kentigerna, and I arrived at Woodcrest Cemetery in three bolts of lightening. It felt weird teleporting for the first time, but that was the last thing on my mind. The main thing on my mind was Jazmine and hoping that she was alright. My feelings for Jazmine were real now and there was no way out of it: I was in love with her and despite everything I said about love being a complete waste of time, it didn't stop me for having these feelings when it mattered the most. Right here in Woodcrest Cemetery and right now.

The three of us searched the cemetery, but it was Kentigerna who first found her. She called us over and when I got close, I saw Jazmine passed out near the cauldron of Body Acid, but this time it was light blue instead of pink. Kentigerna and Zackary looked directly at me as I looked at Jazmine. My heart immediately broke in two.

"She's not dead," said a cold voice behind us. "But if you don't comply, Mr. Freeman then she will be." I turned around saw myself face to face with Zeke Lucas, the Warlock I wanted dead.

**YESTERDAY WAS MY B-DAY AND I'M NOW TWENTY! THAT REMINDS ME…I NEED TO UPDATE MY PROFILE.**

**ANYHOW…I'M SORRY I PUT JAZMINE UP LIKE A PAWN, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD MAKE THE STORY A LITTLE MORE INTERESTING.**

**SO IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME OR BASH ME, THEN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	9. How to Conquer a War

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic.**

**P.S.: This will be a short chapter…I'm not that great with battle scenes.**

* * *

Setting: Woodcrest Cemetery

Date: December 16TH, 2010

Time: 3:20 A.M.

Chapter Nine

How to Conquer a War

_Huey Freeman_…

When I first saw Zeke Lucas on Thanksgiving, I didn't get a real good look at him, but now that I was face-to-face to him, I could see his features. His hair was as black as Kentigerna's had been, but not as curly. His eyes were a scary, cobalt blue that—just like Kentigerna—complimented his pale skin very well. He had a crooked nose and he was very tall. I estimated that he was at least seven feet tall, one foot taller than me. He was skinny, yet strong and he wore his black cloak with pride. His arms were crossed with his wand in his right hand. Kentigerna and Zackary stood up and Kentigerna hid behind Zackary, she was afraid of her own father and he knew it. He smirked at his daughter.

"What did you do to Jazmine?" I asked him, choosing to ignore the smirk. I took my wand out my back jean pocket and aimed it right at him. He saw the wand in my hand and gave a small chuckle.

"Hello, Kentigerna," he said coolly, looking behind Zackary. He started to move closer, but Zackary showed control by raising his wand at his chest, just like I did.

"Don't come near her," Zackary said in a voice I didn't recognize.

"Your just like your father, Zackary. Bold…and bold will lead to your death, just like it did to his," Zeke said in the same cool voice he addressed Kentigerna with. He turned to me at last. "Nice to meet you again, Huey Freeman. I see your wearing your grandfather's cloak. It suits you just like it suited him long ago."

"What did you do to Jazmine?" I asked again, this time more dangerously. "If she's dead then I'm going to kill you."

"Get that wand away from me you stupid-ass boy. You don't know how to use it yet," Zeke said pushing my wand out the way. "And like I told you five minutes ago, she's not dead…yet. Your friend has only three hours to live, so I ask you Mr. Wartile…are you going to waste your time talking to me or are you going to save her?"

"Is that rhetorical?" I asked him. I turned to Kentigerna, who picked up Jazmine's body and teleported to the Hill. It was the closet place to get within three hours. Zeke has an expression of mock impression on his face. The way he uncrossed his arms and clapped them was laced with mockery. Zackary held me back from killing me.

"Well boys, enough lollygagging, lets get down to business. You two have three hours to 'defeat' me or the mortal dies. I will say this though, when I gave her the Kiss of Death—it was worth the wild—"

"_**Deliro**_!" I shouted, making a green tornado appear out of my wand and head towards Zeke. He aimlessly stepped to the side and let the green tornado crash into some trees behind him. Again, he clapped his hands in mockery.

"Wow…what did you teach him Zackary? _**Invisico**_." I didn't know what happened next, but when Zeke waved his wand, Zackary pushed me out the way as I saw a tomb get sliced in half. "Wow you two are good."

"_**Hectero**_." A helicopter's blade flung from Zackary's wand and flung itself towards Zeke, who was not prepared for this attack, but moved out the way. The helicopter blades headed towards the bubbling cauldron, cutting it in half. Blue liquid started spilling on the grass. Zeke jumped in the air as the blue liquid headed towards Zackary and I.

"Remember what I told you about Body Acid?" Zackary asked me.

"Yeah…" I said going back to our first meeting when he said that Body Acid could destroy anything.

"MOVE!" Zackary and I ducked and rolled towards grass that hasn't been affected. And just like with the sticks, grass started burning holes into the ground where Zackary and I once stood. We looked up to the night sky and saw a pissed off Zeke Lucas vanish.

"Where's he going?" I asked him.

"Back to his house, lets go." And just like that, Zackary and I turned into two lightening bolts and teleported to Zeke Lucas's home…this time we were going inside.

* * *

Setting: The Hill

Time: 4:15 A.M.

_Kentigerna Lucas_…

Once I was on the Hill with an unconscious Jazmine, I searched in Huey's knapsack for a small bottle of purple potion. Once I found it, I drained the whole body into Jazmine's mouth and as I waited for the potion to take affect, I hoped I didn't damage her even more. After five minutes, Jazmine let out a gasp of air and sat right up.

"Oh, my God it worked!" I said totally elated in myself. She gave me a look of confusion that she probably picked up from Huey and looked around our surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked me.

"We're on the Hill," I said. "Do you remember what happened last?"

She nodded and gave me a straightforward answer. "I thought I was going to die," she said. "What did you do?"

"I gave you some Revival Potion. Normally it would work on Magicians, but seeing as you needed saving before Huey went berserk, I tested it out on mortals. If you feel weird within the next two hours, let me know and we'll take you to my mother. But right now, we have to go." I looked towards the sky and saw two bolts of lightening. I immediately knew that it was Huey and Zack, they were heading towards my house.

"Where are we going?" Jazmine asked me as I helped her up.

"My house…now hold on tight." And just like Huey and Zackary, I turned into a bolt of lightening and headed towards my house. If I knew Huey and Zack, then they were already there prepared to fight.

* * *

Setting: The Lucas's Home

Time: 4:30 A.M.

_Huey Freeman_…

"_**GAPTORIOUS**_!"

Without caring whether the door was unlocked or not, we took out our wands and blasted Zeke Lucas's front door. Wood and pieces of granite covered the living room as Zackary and I walked in. We just made it pasted the living room when Kentigerna walked in, Jazmine right behind her. She ran straight towards me and hugged me tightly. After a couple of minutes, I gently pushed her off me and turned to Kentigerna.

"Where would your father mostly be?" I asked her.

"In his study, down in the basement," Kentigerna said taking out his wand. Zackary stopped her right away.

"No," he simply said.

"Why not?" she asked him in return. "I want to get involved in this just as much as you two! He's _my_ father!"

"Which is exactly why you can't get involved! I'm not getting involved either, it's just going to be Huey," Zackary said.

"**NO**!" Jazmine turned to him and gave him a death-defying look.

Zackary sighed and turned to her. "We discussed it earlier. Just like his grandfather told him, he's got to be the one! Nobody else is going to get involved in this battle, its just between Huey and Zeke. I'm sorry Kenni, but I can't let you get involved."

Kentigerna started crying and so did Jazmine. She walked over towards me and just as I thought she was going to give me another hug, she stood on her tiptoes and gave me a soft, tearful kiss. She started like spearmint and I wanted to give her my tongue, but I knew that there wasn't time. Once she let go, I turned towards the hall and started walking.

"Don't die on me, Huey. Please." And without turning around, I heard Zackary and Kentigerna turn into bolts of lightening and along with Jazmine, they were gone. And I was the only brave one left, living up to my grandfather's words. For some strange reason, I always knew I would be the one who'd have to kill Zeke Lucas…but did it have to be so damn scary and nerve-wracking?

Once I was in Zeke Lucas's study, I should've known he was waiting for me. And I saw another cauldron, almost as big as the one in Woodcrest Cemetery. But unlike last time, he looked pissed and I knew exactly why. Zeke Lucas was upset because Zackary and I destoyed the cauldron in the cemetery, which is why as soon as I was downstairs he took out a knife and aimed it at my head. I ducked and cusped my hands together, emitting a gold energy blast. It sit Zeke in his chest and sent him into one of the many bookshelves.

"Do you really think you're the shit now that you got some powers! Your mother didn't even think that!" Zeke shouted. "So you saved your friend from death…so fucking what? _**Inceptions**_." A blue wire headed towards me and caught my right arm, pulling me towards the Body Acid. I grabbed onto the rope and pulled Zeke Lucas's wand inside. Zeke was about to go in, but he grabbed the ring and pulled himself back up. Now he looked deranged.

"I might not think I'm the shit, but I'm better than you," I said coolly. "I don't go around, killing mortals and Magicians below me just for the hell of it. If I'm going to kill somebody, it better for a good ass reason."

I cusped my hands together again and sent another energy blast towards Zeke, this time he was blasted through a window into the ground outside. I looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. I stepped over the broken window and stood over Zeke Lucas's body. He definitely looked weaker than when I fought him earlier. I pointed my wand at his chest, the expression on my face was anger.

"Like I said, if I'm going to kill somebody it better be for a good ass reason. You killed my brother, two of my classmates, both my Dad and Zackary's Dad, and you tried to killed my best friend. You're not doing much of anything anymore. Goodbye, Zeke…_**Mischievious**_." A shot of red lightening hit Zeke Lucas in his chest and the last audible thing I heard Zeke say was a gasp. He died on the spot, but instead of putting his body in Body Acid like he would do…I just left him there. I turned around and saw Selena Lucas standing behind me.

She was a beautiful woman, with long, platinum blonde hair like her daughter and matching laser red eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white tee and black sneakers. I didn't know what she was going to do, but I saw her place her right hand on my shoulder in a gentle way.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked her. She smiled and gave me a hug. For once, I didn't let go, I just wrapped my arms around her waist and looked ahead. My Mom and Gerald Freeman weren't that far away. When she let go, I walked over to Gerald, who clapped me on the back while my Mom hugged me.

"I guess you want your cloak and wand back?" I asked Gerald, who shook his head.

"Keep it, its yours now. When a Wartile passes down his cloak and wand, it means that the successor has to keep it until another Wartile is born. And besides…your great-grandmother, Patricia Anderson made that especially for you before she died," Gerald explained. "And you wore it with pride."

"Thanks, but I just killed somebody for the first time. How can I live with that?" I asked turning to my Mom.

"Honey, as you said before you killed for a purpose. You killed Zeke Lucas because he killed Riley, your father, Zackary Jameson's father, and two of your classmates. He has killed hundreds of mortals, Wartols who were starting to weaken, and other Warlocks and Wiccans. He tried to kill me and your friend, Jazmine DuBois. You had no choice, we all knew that," Mom said.

"And as I've told you that day in the cemetery before you started watching those visions…you are the Chosen One. You were suppose to kill him," Gerald said. He took my amulet off and handed it to me. Then he took a gold pendant from around his neck and placed it around my neck. It looked old.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Find Zackary and he'll tell you." I turned into a bolt of lightening and teleported towards the Hill, where Zackary, Kentigerna, and Jazmine were waiting for me.

It was 6:30 by the time I came to the Hill, and when I arrived to the top, Jazmine rushed over to me and hugged me tight. Feeling as though I had enough hugs to last me for the rest of my life, I gently pushed her off me and walked over to Kentigerna. She was leaning against the trunk of the oak tree, her eyes bloodshot red.

"I had to kill him," I said bending down next to her.

"I know, but I got to say goodbye," Kentigerna said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. I rolled my eyes and looked at Zackary, who was also visibly angry.

"He killed my Dad, didn't he?" he asked me. I nodded and Zackary flung his head back in frustration, trying to hold back a yell.

"So what happens next?" I asked him. Zackary and Kentigerna looked at Jazmine and I and I wondered what they were thinking.

"We can either modify your memories and take you back to October, when you didn't meet either one of us or—" Zackary started. There was a pause.

"Or…we let you keep your memories if you promise to help us again if something bad happens. Its totally in your hands, Huey," Kentigerna finished.

"Well…"

**HAHAHA! YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT I WOULD GIVE AWAY HUEY'S DECISION JUST LIKE THAT? WELL YOU ALL ARE SADLY MISTAKEN! NEXT CHAPTER IS DEFINITELY THE LAST!**

**I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED READING THIS AND NOW REVIEW IT!**


	10. How it all Turned Out

**A Boondocks Story**

**KrisB.723**

**Jazmine DuBois and Huey Freeman have been best friends and academic rivals for the last six years. When they enter their senior year of high school their whole lives changes…from the strange new girl to Jazmine and Huey realizing their real feelings for each other.**

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP!**

**A/N: I'm on a Harry Potter break so for all the HP fans I have, you'll just have to wait until I finish this story before I start another HP Fanfic**.

* * *

Setting: Georgetown University Washington, D.C.

Date: November 15TH, 2015

Time: 8:30 A.M.

Chapter Ten

How it All Turned Out

_Jazmine DuBois_…

I crept into Huey's dorm, which he was sharing with some guy named Chad Downey, who was just as much as a revolutionist as Huey Freeman himself. Thank goodness for me, Chad had a 6:30 class and he wasn't coming back until 9:30. Today was Huey's true birthday, he turned twenty-one years old, and he would official be named a Wartile. He decided to keep our memories, with the promise that the next time Zackary or Kentigerna needed us, we would welcome them with open arms. Or Huey would welcome them the only way Huey knows how—with a lot of sarcasm and restraint.

We graduated from Woodcrest High with Honors…even though during the last half of the year, Huey and I had to fight for that valedictorian spot. Huey won it by a point—one measly point—and I was happy to accept the salutatorian spot. On our graduation day, Huey spoke about how much he hated white people and how he wanted to change the world and all that jazz, but the graduates either didn't listen to him or they didn't pay him any mind.

His Mom came to the graduation, along with his great-grandfather, and even Zackary and Kentigerna came…but they were dressed as Mortals. Even though Wiccans and Warlocks didn't care about showing their true selves around Mortals like me, but its kinda protocol for them to dress like Mortals when it comes to gatherings.

Warlocks and Wiccans held no more 'Meetings' in the Woodcrest Cemetery, since Huey and Zackary destroyed it in that final battle. That's a really good thing, considering that the Meetings were actually plans on how to take over the Mortal World.

Zackary and Kentigerna never came back, after graduation we said our final goodbyes and they went back to Virginia, staying with Zackary's Mom until their wedding day, which was two years later. Kentigerna's now expecting with their first child, a baby girl that they're going to name Patricia…after Huey's great-grandmother who was the first Freeman to go.

As for Huey and I…we're official dating and have been for four years. It happened the day after Zackary and Kentigerna left, I remember because Huey was talking to Zack about something and the next day, he climbed through my window and gave me a kiss just like I did when we were in Zeke's home. Even though we're dating, we're taking things slow.

We haven't had sex yet and don't plan on it until after we're out of undergrad and graduate school and since I know Huey better than anybody else, than he's going to keep his promise…no matter how crazy he gets from lack of sex and many boys from our classes staring at my body, which has only improved over the years. I hope we can get married someday, I can see the rest of my life with him. but if we get married, he'll probably say no to having kids.

"Huey…wake up," I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Jazmine, get out of my dorm," Huey said turning the other way in his bed, facing away from me.

"Its your birthday," I said tapping him again.

"I don't give a damn. Get out before I kick you," Huey muttered. I rolled my eyes and jumped on top of him. "Jazmine…get off me."

"You better get up before I get Zack on you," I said even though Zackary wasn't here.

"He's not here, damnit. Now get off me and get out my dorm," Huey said. I got off him and crawled under the cover to where he was facing. Huey sighed and opened his eyes, looking at me. I smiled. "Why won't you leave?"

"Because its your birthday. Surely, you don't want me to leave on your birthday," I said. "At least I got off you like you wanted."

"If you're going to stay in here, then you can at least be quiet. I would like to get some sleep before I go to class," Huey said. I rolled my eyes and gave him a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled close to him.

"Happy birthday, Huey."

"Whatever."

**WELL, THAT'S THE END AND IF YOU'RE LUCKY, I MIGHT DO A SEQUEL. IT'S ALREADY PLANNED OUT IN MY HEAD AND I CAN'T WAIT TILL I WRITE IT DOWN.**

**I JUST WANT TO THANK ALL MY FANS FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY AND TAKING THE TIME OUT OF THEIR DAYS TO READ IT AND I HOPE THAT PEOPLE KEEP READING IT AFTER I FINISH.**

**THE MUSIC THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS WAS MOSTLY EMINEM AND A J-ROCK BAND CALLED The Gazette, WHO ARE LIKE TOTALLY AWESOME BY THE WAY. AND IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW, J-ROCK IS KNOWN AS JAPANESE ROCK.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME…I'm KrisB.723 AND I WANT YOU TO CONTINUE REVIEWING MY STORIES.**


End file.
